Happiness?
by E.S.mangalover
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is out for blood after the fateful event that had occurred 4 years ago. In the midst of planning the destruction of the group responsible, he encounters a blind woman named Sakura. As the two begin to fall for each other, Sakura's role in Sasuke's quest for revenge may jeopardize the mission and ultimately cause Sasuke to lose his one chance at happiness.
1. Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

Before my brother died, he gave me some advice.

"If you ever have a taste of happiness, you must savor it and never let it go, because you never know when that happiness will be taken away from you."

At that time, I didn't understand what my brother was trying to tell me. The world we lived in was ruthless and cold-blooded. Happiness was a foreign emotion that I didn't even dare to dream about...Until I met her.

* * *

2 years ago

"You bastard!"

Sasuke grimaced as he dodged the man's blade. He wanted to avoid fighting at all costs, but because the idiots screwed up, he had no choice. Sasuke's irritation as he recollected what had happened distracted him from blocking the man's advance. Pain clouded Sasuke's thoughts as he grabbed the blade that was impaled in his left shoulder. With a grunt, Sasuke quickly withdrew the blade and drove it into the man's gut.

"Gahhhh!"

Twisting the blade further, Sasuke watched as the man's eyes began to dull from the pain. His cocky expression no longer occupied his face.

"You...will...pay..."

Sasuke waited until the man collapsed on the ground before withdrawing the tanto.

"FUDO!"

"Shit."

Sasuke quickly rose to his feet, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his shoulder. He needed to hide before Fudo's men found the body. Sheathing the tanto, Sasuke retreated into the shadows. Clutching his arm, Sasuke remained hidden as he waited for the other men to discover the body.

"DAMMIT! HE'S DEAD!"

Sasuke watched as a trio of men huddled around Fudo's body.

"Who did this?"

" Do you even need to ask?"

All three of them grimaced. They already knew who was responsible.

"I didn't expect him to strike back this soon!"

"You are a fool. Did you expect him to issue out an invitation as to when he would attack?"

"No..."

"Besides, what did you expect. After that massacre that had occurred over in the Naka district, we knew that they would retaliate. Who could blame them?"

Sasuke felt his fist clench as he recalled that day. Furido's group had decided to take over the Naka district which was under the Karasu's group control. Sasuke had originally decided to use the area for housing the families of the Karasu members. He didn't expect any of the other Yakuza groups to take over the district because there was no profit that could be made in that area. He was wrong. Furido's group pillaged the district, killing all of the women and children. When Sasuke had found out what had happened, he immediately forbade his men from heading out to face Furido's group. He knew that a majority of his members resented him for doing so, but it was the best option. Besides, they would have their revenge shortly.

"Seito, go back to the main house and send out all available members. Have them scope the area to see if our guest is still here. Tell them to be careful. He might not be alone."

With a nod, the one named Seito disappeared into the night while the other two remained behind.

"Let's search this area before we head back."

"Alright."

That was Sasuke's cue to leave. He was lucky that Furido's group had decided to move their headquarters into the Naka District. Sasuke knew the entire district by heart. Quietly, he made his way to one of the alleyways that would lead him back to Karasu's main house.

"...Hey! You there!"

Sasuke froze as he heard someone yelling. With a quick glance, Sasuke knew the man was addressing him. Muttering a curse under his breath, Sasuke broke out into a run. How the hell did they know about the alleyway? Not even the Karasu members knew of it.

"Stop!"

Sasuke groaned as he heard the man's footsteps pursuing him. Remembering there was an apartment complex with a fire escape on the next corner, Sasuke quickened his pace. He was relieved to see that his memory was correct. Latching onto the ladder that led to the fire escape, Sasuke raced up the stairs, disregarding the unrelenting pain in his shoulder.

"You aren't getting away!"

Sasuke paused briefly to see the man trying to climb up the ladder. His large build seemed to hinder his attempts at pulling himself up the fire escape. Hiding a smile, Sasuke turned his attention to the task at hand. With a quick scan of the apartment complex, Sasuke found his way out. Getting off on one of the floors, Sasuke entered the opened window. Barely taking in his surrounding, Sasuke hastily made his way to the front door. Just as he was about to turn the door knob, the sound of fabric rustling caught Sasuke's attention.

"Who's there?"

A distinctly feminine voice rang clear in the air. Sasuke remained silent as he went through several different scenarios in his head.

"I know you are there."

Intrigued Sasuke waited as he heard fumbling before the distinct sound of a click could be heard. Light illuminated the room and Sasuke was momentarily stunned by what he saw.

There sitting up on the bed was a woman that was around the same age as he. She had a heart shaped face that was surrounded with long pink hair that tumbled across her bare shoulders. Her complexion was pale but the soft hue from the lamp gave it a rosy glow. However, it were her eyes that mesmerized Sasuke. Emerald green eyes were staring at him beneath thick lashes. In short the woman was gorgeous.

"No response?"

With her hand outstretched before her, the woman rose from her bed. She was wearing a red nightdress that drew Sasuke's attention to her lithe body. Unable to tear his eyes away, Sasuke watched as the girl slowly made her way towards him. Just as she was about to reach him, the girl tripped on the rug, causing her to fall to the ground. Sasuke heard the muttered curse and quickly made his way over to help her.

She felt someone approaching her. Bracing herself, the girl waited to see what the stranger would do next. She was surprised when she felt a hand clasp her elbow and lifted her up from the ground. As she got on her feet, the girl placed her hands on the stranger's chest to balance herself.

"You aren't a female, that's for sure."

She felt the man's chest shake with laughter. Looking up..or wherever she was looking, she waited for him to respond.

Sasuke tried to contain himself, but her comment made him laugh. He had never been mistaken for a female. Realizing that the girl remained silent, Sasuke looked down and immediately stopped laughing. Emerald green eyes were looking up at him but they weren't really looking at him. As he took a closer look, Sasuke could see her green eyes were slightly cloudy. She was blind.

"I'm sorry."

"A burglar usually doesn't apologize."

"I'm not a burglar."

"Criminal? Thief? Someone is chasing you?"

"Someone is chasing me."

Sasuke watched as a small smile played on the woman's lips.

"At least you are truthful. Now, why did you apologize?"

"It was rude of me to laugh. I didn't realize your condition and thought that statement..."

The girl raised a hand to stop Sasuke mid speech.

"You have no need to apologize. I don't expect every guy that sneaks into my room to know that I am blind."

Rolling her eyes, the girl carefully made her way to the window. Sasuke watched as she tried to close the window. After her second failed attempt, he walked over and closed it with ease.

"You couldn't have done that a little sooner?"

"I wanted to see you try at least. Besides, there are some people who get offended if one tries to assist them when they didn't ask for help. They don't want..."

"Their condition to burden them. I know."

"Yes, you do. In regards to that, why do you leave your window open? It's an invitation for strangers to come in. "

Sasuke watched as the girl turned her head in the direction of the window. She had a good sense of where everything was.

"I know the risk, but just the sounds of the outside are more than enough to help ease my curiosity. I may not be able to see, but I can still hear the noises and use that to paint an image in my head."

"I've never noticed."

"Ah, well when you lose something, you tend to realize how important that thing was...someone's coming."

"What?"

The girl quickly made her way over to Sasuke and started pushing him in the direction of her closet.

"Stay in there."

Not waiting for a response, Sakura shoved him in the closet and waited for the knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Sakura? It's me open up."

So her name is Sakura. He watched as the girl opened the door and immediately recognized the man named Seito from earlier.

"Seito? What's wrong?"

"We had an intruder enter Furido's main house and he escaped. I thought I saw him run towards the apartment complex and wanted to check to make sure you are okay."

Sasuke saw the smile appear on the girl's face and felt a wave of annoyance that someone else was able to receive the smile.

"No need to worry I'm fine. I hope you find the intruder."

"We will, just be careful. When is Kakashi coming over?"

"In the morning. Now go, I may be unable to see my reflection, but I do know that if I don't get a decent amount of sleep I will look horrible."

Seito laughed in response.

"That's not possible. You are gorgeous."

To demonstrate, he reached out to tug one of Sakura's loose curls.

Sasuke watched the exchange and was less than please. She was lenient in allowing others to touch her. It was as if she was asking to be taken advantage of.

"Don't make me tell your wife on you!"

"Alright I'll leave. Sleep well."

Sakura waited until she heard Seito's footsteps disappear. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closed the door and used her hand to walk alongside the wall until she reached the closet.

"It's safe."

Sasuke walked out of the closet and glanced at the girl. Remembering the little scene that had taken place, he let out a sigh.

"What is it?"

"You are so defenseless that anyone can take advantage of you."

"I'm not..."

To demonstrate, Sasuke cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips. She tasted sweet and innocent. Wishing he could stay a little longer, Sasuke withdrew from her.

"See."

With a quick movement the girl slapped Sasuke. Surprised by her strength, Sasuke smiled in response.

"At least you can hit."

"Leave."

Running a hand through his hair Sasuke continued to smile at the girl.

"Fine, but I will see you again...Sakura."

With that, Sasuke left her room and quickly made his escape back to the Karasu's main house.

Sakura waited to make sure he was gone and checked the door to see if it was locked. Satisfied, she felt her way until she made it to the bed. Not even bothering to close her eyes, Sakura laid down and gently touched her lips, recalling the kiss. He didn't even give her his name. Anger coursed through Sakura and with a huff she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants pocket. Reaching for it, Sasuke checked the caller id before answering.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-sama are you alright?"

"Yeah. Did the other teams make it back?"

"Yes, no one was injured."

"That's good to hear. You were successful?"

"Everything is in place."

"Alright, I will be returning shortly. Good job."

With that Sasuke hung up his phone and felt a smirk coming. Soon everything would be set. Furido's group will regret the day they had crossed the Karasu group.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Engagement

**Author's Note: I changed the name of the FF to Happiness? because it is a better title for the storyline. I don't want to give anything away, but I will say the concept of happiness is what I am playing with in this story. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews. They really help motivate me to write!**

Chapter 2: Unwanted Engagement

"Sasuke-sama. Welcome back."

Sasuke briskly walked past the line of men giving them a slight nod to show he had acknowledged their greeting. He could never get used to his men bowing their heads at him. Just a year ago, he was standing alongside them bowing his head to his brother. Sasuke clenched his hands as he remembered finding his brother on the brink of death. Maintaining his poker face, Sasuke gave out his orders.

"Bring the idiot to my room. Until further notice, continue preparing for the assault in the morning."

"Yes."

Knowing that his men would not disobey him, Sasuke made his way down the darkened hallway until he reached his room...or in this case, his brother's old room. Another image of Itachi's smiling face before he died flashed into Sasuke's mind.

"Don't worry Itachi, you will be avenged."

Casting aside all thoughts of Itachi, Sasuke slid the screen door and entered the room. It was big to say the least. The room had been separated into two areas. The first room was where Sasuke held all of his meetings with the group members he trusted. The other room was his bedroom which was where he headed to change out of his clothes. Flicking on the light, Sasuke barely noticed how stark and empty his room was. Save for a bed and a nightstand with a lamp, there was nothing else in the room to even hint at someone living there. Just as Sasuke took off his shirt, the door to his room swung open.

"Sasuke, you're back."

"Get out."

"No way. You had at least half of the guys wake me up from an awesome dream to come to your room. I will leave when I feel like it."

To make his point, the guy strolled past Sasuke and plopped himself down on the bed.

"I was only 30 minutes late in returning and you were able to fall asleep. If only some idiot had followed the plan instead of going off to do his own thing, I wouldn't have had to deal with Furido's men chasing after me. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

"Hehehe. If it makes you feel better, I had to deal with those damn dogs and one of them even bit me. Look."

Sasuke turned to see Naruto thrusting his hand in Sasuke's face. On it was a tiny scratch which only irritated Sasuke. Swatting away Naruto's hand, Sasuke walked to his closet to grab a shirt.

"Ow."

"You will live."

"You never know. I could die from rabies."

"If only."

Sasuke walked out of his closet in fresh clothes and looked at the 21 year old blonde haired boy sprawled on his bed. He reminded Sasuke of a cat and the fact that he had three scars on each side of his cheek didn't help. Even though he didn't fit the image of a yakuza, Sasuke knew Naruto strictly followed the yakuza code. Of course, he was also an idiot that refused to follow orders and constantly annoyed Sasuke. Still, he was one of Sasuke's most trusted member out of the Karasu group.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

Immediately Naruto's expression changed from laid back to serious.

"Yeah, all of your bombs are in place for your 'surprise' engagement gift for Furido's group tomorrow. They won't know what hit them."

"That will mark the beginning of the end for Furido's group. I will destroy them."

Naruto arched an eyebrow as he saw Sasuke begin to brood over his plan to crush Furido. He actually pitied Furido because he knew that Sasuke would make sure they suffer. Besides, Naruto wanted to see them pay. His mother and father died in the massacre along with his girlfriend, Hinata. Naruto reached up to clasp his locket that he wore over his heart. It contained pictures of his parents and Hinata.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw him holding the locket. When Naruto had heard about the attack, he immediately set out for the Naka district. Sasuke had to stop him and the two of them went at it until they both collapsed on the ground. It took awhile for Naruto to forgive Sasuke from preventing him to go find Hinata and his parents, but Sasuke had promised him vengeance and that was exactly what Naruto was going to get.

"Don't worry Naruto, they will pay."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and nodded in response.

"What about the girl who is suppose to marry a member of Furido's group?"

"She will be killed as well. Anyone associated with those bastards should die. Besides, I heard their marriage will be nothing more than a means to strengthen an alliance with another group. I am sure the girl would rather choose death than be used as a pawn. I would be doing her a favor."

"Poor girl. If she was a boy, then things would have been very different."

"It is expected, especially if you are born into the gokudo."

"Hmph, are you saying we were doomed from the start?"

"Who knows?"

Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to be optimistic about everything but what Sasuke said was true. Once born into the gokudo there was no escaping it.

"Anyways, what took you so long?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in response to Naruto's question.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you are one of the best fighters in the group. It shouldn't have taken you that long to escape."

"Something unexpected happened."

"Oh?"

"One of the men knew about an alleyway that would lead them directly to the Karasu's main house. I had to hide for a bit."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke revealed this new bit of information.

"A traitor?"

"I don't know, but I need you to be on alert."

"Fine. Now tell me, where did you hide?"

"In an apartment complex."

"Did you find any hot girls?"

Sasuke remained silent as his thoughts immediately went to Sakura. He didn't even realize he was smiling.

"You did! What did she look like? What's her name? How would you rate her on a scale of one to ten?"

"Get out."

"Come on!"

"Out!"

Naruto grumbled as Sasuke pushed him out the door.

"You aren't going to tell me anything?"

Sasuke responded by slamming the door in Naruto's face. He could hear Naruto cursing as he began making his trek back to his room. Satisfied that he was gone, Sasuke leaned against the door and briefly raised his finger to his lips as he recalled the taste of Sakura. After he takes care of Furido's group, he will definitely be visiting her again. Walking over to his bed, Sasuke laid down and fell into a light sleep all thoughts of revenge replaced with his encounter with Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura"

"Okaasan?"

Sakura eyes flew open as she awaken from her slumber. Expecting to see her mother beside her bed, she was shocked to see nothing but darkness. Panic began to rise in Sakura as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Why couldn't she see anything?

"Sakura."

"Who's there?"

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulder.

"It's me, Kakashi. Everything is alright."

Sakura slowly relaxed as she realized where she was and who was standing beside her. Kakashi's soothing voice helped calm the panic she had felt when she had first woken up.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little scared."

"I understand."

Kakashi glanced at Sakura before walking over to the window and opening it. Sounds from the busy streets flooded the room. Hearing the noise, Sakura slowly reached her hands out and made her way to the window. Kakashi didn't bother to help her, because he knew she would refuse him. Still, he carefully watched her to make sure she didn't bump into anything.

Sakura stopped at the window and allowed the sun's warm rays to caress her face. Gently, she brushed her hand over her eyes as she tried to visualize the scene outside her window. A small sad smile appeared on her face as she bitterly remembered her ability to see was taken from her a year ago.

"Sakura, I heard about what happened last night."

Following the sound of Kakashi's voice, Sakura turned her head towards Kakashi's direction. Kakashi froze for a bit as he saw Sakura's clouded eyes. Unable to look at her, he turned away and awaited her response.

"Yes, Seito stopped by to see if I was alright since there was a man who had infiltrated Furido's main house."

"Seito?"

Sakura heard the disgust in Kakashi's voice. She knew that Kakashi hated him and decided it was best to change the subject.

"Mhm. You would think that Furido's group would've been able to capture one man but it seems that is not so. Why would my father want to form an alliance with this weak group?"

"Because, the alliance would help bring down the Karasu group who is responsible for your mother's death and your...injury. They might not be the best, but they have a lot of members."

"You can't tell me you believe the Karasu group is actually responsible for what happened. Naka district was under their control and only the children and wives of the members lived there. The leader of Karasu wouldn't benefit at all from attacking that district. Anyone with a bit of common sense could see that. Plus, I do not blame them for my mother's death or my inability to see. Furido's group is the one to blame."

Kakashi sighed as he listened to Sakura's rant. She was right of course. Sakura was always perspective and that could be attributed to her constant presence at each of the Haruno group's meetings. Although Kizashi was at first pleased with his daughter's interest, the injury that she had sustained from the Naka district incident resulted in Kizashi cutting her out of the Haruno group's activities. Still, Sakura was able to weasel out information from the other members.

"Yes, I know. It is all a rouse. Kizashi wants to keep an eye on them and thought it best to form an alliance that couldn't be broken..."

"So he decides to use his daughter like a pawn and offer my hand in marriage in turn for their alliance. I know."

Kakashi heard the anger in Sakura's voice and felt a pang of guilt. He had tried to convince Kizashi there was another way, but he was a stubborn old man. He was dead set on marrying Sakura off, whether she wanted it or not.

"It seems that is all I'm good for..."

Kakashi sharply looked at Sakura when he heard her whisper those words. In a few strides he was by her side and roughly shook her.

"No you are not! Don't you ever say that Sakura. Do not let the fact that you can't see change your perspective of how you view yourself!"

Sakura was surprised at Kakashi's reaction but she knew where he was coming from. He had lost his eye protecting her from Furido's assault on Naka district.

"I'm sorry. That was a very insensitive and stupid thing for me to say."

"It's alright, because I can understand where you are coming from."

No, Kakashi couldn't really comprehend, if he was being honest with himself. He had only lost one eye while she was forever forced to live in a world encompassed in darkness. Never knowing whether it was day or night.

Sensing Kakashi was thinking about something sad, Sakura reached out to caress Kakashi's cheek.

"Kakashi, remember this. It is because of you that I am still alive. Now come on, this is supposed to be my engagement day. Shouldn't you be happy that you don't have to watch over me anymore?"

"Haha, you are not getting rid of me. I will still be by your side even after you are married. I may not have been able to convince your father to stop the engagement, but I did convince him to allow me to stay with you."

"Darn."

Sakura secretly breathe a sigh of relief. Kakashi had been watching over her all these years and she knew that she was lucky he was still alive. After all, many men have lost their life at a young age. Once you become a yakuza your life belonged to the boss and if he asked you to die then you would do so.

"Hey Kakashi, when will I meet my husband to be? I may not be able to see what he looks like but I at least would like to know what he sounds like."

"In the evening. Your father will be attending along with all of the heads of the yakuza groups in Konoha. After all, you are basically considered royalty in our world."

"Princess of the yakuza...sounds disgusting."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow in response.

"Why?"

"I love all of our group members and I don't mind the yakuza lifestyle, but I loathe being respected because of my name. It was only luck...or some people might say a curse, to be born into a high ranking yakuza family. I rather make a name for myself and be respected for who I am and what I can do."

"..."

"Sorry, I'm ranting. Anyways Kakashi, let's go for a walk and then spar. I'll be damned if I have to depend on someone else to protect me."

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside, but only for a little bit. Soon you have to get ready."

"Fine."

Sakura waited until Kakashi left before feeling her way to the window. A small breeze blew a few strands of hair into her face and she quickly brushed them away. Reaching down, Sakura felt the familiar chain that contained her mother's treasured pendant. If she remembered correctly, it was shaped like a cherry blossom but was a bright red instead of its normal hue of pink or white. She recalled asking her mother once why it was red.

"Because Sakura, it is the color that best symbolizes our lifestyle. We live in a very bloody and hate filled world, but it is also a world that is filled with passion and above all love. I can guarantee you that you will see many people die. Some maybe people you barely know while others could be your relatives, but don't let that change your view on life. It is natural for people to die and before you try to jump in and say they would rather die a normal death, that's not true. I can tell you that anyone of our members would rather die for their beliefs or protecting the ones they love, because that gives their life meaning. So don't ever berate or stop anyone that is willing to do so. It is their way of showing their love and devotion to the gokudo lifestyle. That is why, red is the color that best suits us."

Sakura remembered looking up at her mother's beautiful face and saw a tear form in her eyes. A few days later, her mother died protecting her during the Naka district massacre. It was the last scene Sakura had saw before she had lost her vision. Feeling the tears forming in her eyes, Sakura quickly brushed them away. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. It would only be an insult to her mother's death.

"I won't cry."

Smiling to herself, Sakura turned on her heel and prepared to face the day ahead of her.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside Sakura's door waiting for her. He remembered what she had said earlier about how she wanted to be respected for who she was instead of her name. Little did she know that she had already gained the respect and admiration of every member of the Haruno group. Everyone in the group loved Sakura because of her personality and her views on life. She was refreshing compared to the constant looks of fear and hatred they got every time they left the main house. That was also the reason why Furido's group agreed to the engagement. The fact that every man in the Haruno group would be willing to do anything for Sakura would add to Furido's group strength. All Furido's group had to do was threaten Sakura and every member would be under their beck and call.

"Shit."

Just thinking about it irritated Kakashi. What was Kizashi thinking? The idea of having Sakura marry into Furido's group was stupid. A lot of the members weren't happy with the engagement either. Furido's group was infamous for not following the Gokudo lifestyle. They would sacrifice anyone just to make a profit or be considered the top yakuza group. The Naka district incident was the prime example of how ruthless and underhanded they were. Thank the kami that Kizashi had some common sense to allow Kakashi to stay with Sakura. Well not common sense, it was more of an agreement...

"Kakashi, let's go."

Breaking out of his thoughts, Kakashi turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in her work out clothes, red tank top and black shorts. How she even managed to choose her clothes amazed Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"

"Sorry. Let's go."

Kakashi gave his hand to Sakura and began guiding her down the stairs.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much..."

"Fine don't tell me, but when we get outside, please tell me what you see. I want to try to visualize it."

"Alright."

Kakashi watched as Sakura smiled in response and he felt his heart skip a beat. Silently, he cursed himself as he recalled Kizashi's condition in allowing Kakashi to stay with Sakura.

"Do not fall in love with Sakura."

A bitter smile formed on Kakashi's face as he remembered his immediate reaction when he heard Kizashi's condition.

"Too late."


	3. Chapter 3: Blackmail

Chapter 3: Blackmail

"Why the hell do I have to get married?"

"Because you are our top fighter. I can't risk losing this opportunity by offering a weak member to the Haruno group."

"There are others besides me."

"You are the closest in age to the woman."

The red haired man grew quiet as he glared at Kazuma, the head of the Furido syndicate. With his long pale blond hair drawn back into a loose ponytail and hawk eyes that could make a man's knees weak, Kazuma fit the image of a yakuza. The horizontal scar that divided his face in half only enhanced his image. In short, a majority of the members feared Kazuma and wouldn't dare to disobey his orders. Unfortunately for Kazuma, Sasori wasn't one of them. Ever since Kazuma had brought down the Sunagakure group and forced their members to join and participate in the Naka district incident, Sasori had harbored feelings of hatred for the man. He would be damned if he had to follow this man's orders.

"I won't marry her."

"She's 22 and you are 27. It is only 5 years. I do not understand why you are so against it. I heard she is also a great beauty."

"It does not matter. I won't do it."

Kazuma arched an eyebrow and glanced at Sasori sitting on the couch in front of him. He could see the hatred burning in the man's dark brown eyes.

"Oh. That's fine. I now have a reason to get rid of your ex-members. They are quite useless. You were the only one I wanted."

"Tch."

"So what's it going to be? Get married or see your members be killed in front of you. I prefer the latter."

In a flash Sasori was up from his seat grabbing Kazuma by his shirt.

"Do not threaten me."

Kazuma's only response was a brief laugh before he twisted Sasori's hand from his shirt, pinning it against his back. With a hard push, Sasori's face made contact with Kazuma's desk, scattering all of the papers onto the floor.

"I will do whatever the hell I want. Now, answer me. Will there be a marriage or a funeral?"

Sasori cursed as he struggled to break free of Kazuma's iron grip. He knew he was in a no win situation. If it meant protecting his men, then so be it. He will marry the damn girl.

"Fine."

"Glad to see you have come to your senses. Now go. You have an engagement you need to prepare for."

Kazuma released Sasori before walking over to his chair. Not even glancing at Sasori, Kazuma proceeded to collect all of the scattered papers and resume his work.

"I will kill you."

Kazuma didn't even bother to look at him.

"Get in line."

* * *

"Hold still."

Sakura muttered a curse as she was forced to follow Ino's instructions. After she had finished her sparring with Kakashi, she was immediately dragged off to prepare for her engagement party. It has been 2 hours and she still wasn't ready.

"Why the hell is it taking so long?"

"Because I have to make you look decent for your soon to be husband. I don't want him to take one look at your face and say no."

"You still can't get over what happened with Sai? He said it was on accident."

Ino only huffed in response as she continued curling Sakura's hair.

"Yeah, he's lucky I didn't leave his ass at the altar. "

Sakura smiled in response as she recalled attending Ino's wedding. Ino had asked her to be a bridesmaid but by then Sakura had already lost her vision. Still, Ino didn't want anyone else so Sakura asked Kakashi if he was willing to escort her. Thank goodness he had agreed, otherwise she would've probably fallen and ruined the wedding. Of course, Sai was the one who had almost ruined his own wedding.

"Haha. What did he say...'I will always love you even though your beauty is fading with every passing day'... I think the entire room fell silent at that moment."

"Oi, why are you reminding me about that. Are you forgetting I'm the one in charge of making you look pretty?"

"Relax. It all worked out for the best. You are very lucky Ino."

"Nope, you are. I barely have to do anything to make you look good."

"That's not what I meant..."

Ino continued her task as she waited for Sakura to continue.

"You married someone that you love and actually loves you back, but more importantly, you were able to get out of the gokudo lifestyle."

"It cost me a lot Sakura. My father won't even speak to me and all my friends can't talk to me because their parents forbade them. Plus, my name alone will always hint at my connection with the gokudo. Sometimes I wonder whether or not I made the decision."

Sakura gently lifted her hand to find Ino's. Seeing Sakura's movement, Ino quickly placed her hand in Sakura's. As Sakura made contact with Ino's hand she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, don't question your decision. This lifestyle is hard. You and I both know that and no one can blame you for leaving. I am sure your father knows and is probably relieved that you were able to marry a decent guy and have a lifestyle outside of the gokudo. And, you still have me."

Ino smiled down at Sakura. After she had revealed her decision to get married and leave, everyone had shun her. Sakura was the only one who had attend her wedding along with Kakashi. All the other guests were Sai's relatives. She would always be grateful that Sakura was able to be there for her.

"Yeah, you're right and you are done!"

Sakura smiled grew even wider.

"Finally! How do I look?"

Ino took a step back to admire her handiwork. Sakura's long pink hair was loosely curled and pulled to the side to reveal the curve of her neck. The dress she was wearing was crimson red with a deep plunge in the back and a sweetheart neckline. It was a from fitting dress that caressed each of Sakura's curves, but it was her face that was the center of attention. Ino had decided to keep it natural and because of it, Sakura's face resembled an angel that was surrounded by an air of innocence. She looked gorgeous.

"Amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Sakura smiled in response. She was glad to have Ino besides her. They had been best friends since birth and Ino was the only one who had felt comfortable around Sakura after she had lost her sight. Ino didn't treat her as if she was a broken a doll.

"Sakura."

Sakura's smile quickly faded as she recognized her father's voice.

"Please come in otou-san."

Kizashi briskly entered and took one look at Ino before focusing his attention on his daughter.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. I know what my responsibilities are to the Haruno group."

"Good, I will be escorting you. Let's go."

Sakura tried to quell her anger as she rose and slowly made her way to her father.

Ino quickly rushed over to help Sakura, but Kizashi stopped her as he watched his daughter find her own way to him. When she was a few inches away from him, Kizashi gave his hand to her.

"You are improving."

"Of course. I would not want to be a burden to anyone."

Kizashi frowned as he heard the anger in his daughter's voice.

"No one has said you were a burden."

"Otou-san, I may not be able to see, but I do know actions are louder than words. The fact that you are marrying me off shows that you do consider me a burden or at least a bargaining chip in your game."

"I am doing what is best for you..."

"No. You are doing what is best for the Haruno group. As always father, your responsibility to the group proceeds your responsibility as a father."

A pained expression fleeted across Kizashi's face but was quickly replaced with his normal stoic expression. Deciding it best to remain silent, Kizashi continued to guide his daughter to the place where the engagement ceremony would be held.

"Why isn't Kakashi with me?"

"He's getting ready. You have no need to worry. Kakashi will be beside you in case anything goes wrong."

"You are expecting an attack?"

Kizashi cursed himself as he accidently revealed that piece of information. He had forgotten how perceptive his daughter was.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"But it does, after all, I am your daughter."

"Yes, you are. Which is why you should listen to me. I know what is best for you."

"Then tell me, how is marrying me to the one who is responsible for killing my mother and causing me to lose my sight, the best thing for me?"

"I have no need to justify my actions to you."

"No, but before I was blind, you didn't have a problem doing so."

* * *

"This sucks."

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to tug at his suit collar. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke reached into his pocket to hand him a cigarette.

"Here. Try to relax and do not do anything stupid. All of the yakuza heads are here right now and they are already antsy. "

Naruto gladly took the cigarette and quickly lit it, enjoying the taste of nicotine.

"Can you blame them? Everyone hates each other."

"True enough."

Sasuke did a quick scan of the room, recognizing some of the current leaders' faces. They had attended Itachi's funeral to pay their respects. One of the leader's actually looked up and immediately recognized Sasuke. With a quick bow of his head, the man resumed speaking with his group. Although Itachi was the one everyone had respected, Sasuke had worked hard to earn his place and respect with the current heads of the yakuza.

"Hey Sasuke, is that the guy that is getting engaged?"

Sasuke turned his attention to a red haired man sitting at the head of the table. Besides him another man with long hair tied to the side was whispering in his ear. From the expression on the red haired man's face, he wasn't liking what he was hearing.

"Yeah. That's Sasori. He was originally part of the Sunagakure group but Kazuma took them down and brought the members into his own group. Sasori is considered one of his strongest fighters...it seems Kazuma is desperate to ensure the alliance with the Haruno group goes through."

"I wonder why. With Kizashi still alive he will not be able to control them. Unless..."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too."

Sasuke continued to stare at Kazuma who was sitting next to Sasori. It seemed Kazuma had felt Sasuke's gaze because he paused mid-sentence to look directly at him. Kazuma seemed to freeze for a bit before a look of anger passed through his face. Seeing Kazuma's expression, Sasuke raised his glass and smiled at him. Kazuma continued to glare at Sasuke for a few more seconds before addressing Sasori. Pleased with himself, Sasuke raised his glass to his lips and felt the cool sensation of water going down his throat. He wasn't going to risk drinking anything else just in case Kazuma decided to try something.

"It seems Kazuma knows we are here and he isn't happy."

"I don't give a damn. Besides, my presence is required. Unless of course I want Tsunade-sama to personally kick my ass for not attending."

Naruto knew about Tsunade's temper and strength. Only an idiot would dare to disobey her.

"Yeah you are right besides..."

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who had trailed off mid-sentence. His expression was one of awe.

"What is it?"

"Is that the girl Sasori is going to marry?"

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and was stunned by what he saw. There walking to the table was Sakura, the girl he had met last night.

"Damn, she is gorgeous."

Sasuke couldn't even respond. She did look gorgeous in the crimson red dress she was wearing, but it was the fact that Kizashi was walking besides her that had shocked Sasuke. She was the daughter of Kizashi Haruno, the head of the well known Haruno syndicate.

"Hey Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke broke out of his shocked state to see Naruto looking at him with an odd expression on his face. Quickly Sasuke composed himself before responding.

"Yeah...just a little surprised."

"About what?"

Before Sasuke could respond, Kazuma's voice was echoing through the room.

"Thank you all for attending today. As everyone is well aware, the Furido group and the Haruno group will be forming an alliance through the marriage between our Sasori and Kizashi's beautiful daughter, Sakura."

Sasori rose and walked over to greet his new fiancé. She was gorgeous he would give her that, but she was probably nothing more than a pretty face. As Sasori stood before his fiancé, he wondered why she didn't even bother to look at him. Blaming it on the nerves, Sasori reached his hand out to greet her.

"Hello. I'm Sasori your soon to be husband."

Sakura heard the man's voice and it was pleasant sounding enough. In response she smiled and looked in the direction in which she had heard the voice.

"Hello. I'm Sakura."

Sasori froze as he stared at the girl's eyes.

"You're blind."

Silence filled the entire room as Sasori made the shocking revelation. Sasuke watched everyone's reactions which ranged from shock to pity, but it was Sakura's expression that caught his attention. She had an eyebrow raised as she continued to stare in Sasori's direction.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Sasori's tempered flared as he turned to Kazuma.

"What the hell. You want be to marry someone who is handicap? I would be forced to take care of her for the rest of my life!"

Sasuke felt the anger rise in his throat as he listened to Sasori's outburst. He was an idiot to voice his outrage in front of Kizashi and Sakura. Not to mention he had insulted Sakura. Sasuke mentally made a note to himself to visit Sasori later, but it seems Sasuke wasn't the only one who was angry. Sasuke watched as a tall silver haired man stepped beside Sakura and placed his arm around her as if he was protecting her. The action irritated Sasuke.

"Wait a damn second."

Everyone turned to look at Sakura who seemed to be very calm, although her words hinted at how she really felt.

"Handicap...because I am blind? I am more than capable of taking care of myself and I refuse to depend on anyone, especially an arrogant man who lacks manners."

"Hey..."

"And I will remind you and everyone here that I wasn't born blind. I lost my vision in the Naka district incident and everyone knows who is responsible for that."

Once again the room was silent as everyone recalled that day. All eyes were focused on Sasori and Kazuma who were stunned by Sakura's outbreak.

"Hey Naruto, when are the bombs suppose to go off?"

"2 minutes."

"Perfect."

Sasuke smiled and began to clap. Everyone turned to look at him as he made his way through the crowd towards the group in the front of the room.

"Well, well. It seems this engagement isn't going to work out...Kazuma."

Sakura was shocked as she recognized the man's voice. Feeling Kakashi's dress coat, Sakura gently tugged on the material until Kakashi lowered his head towards her.

"What is it?"

"Who is that speaking?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. The head of the Karasu group."

Sakura was silent as she processed this information. He was the one who had snuck into her room and kissed her. A blush crept onto Sakura's face as she recalled the kiss, but it disappeared as she realized he was the one that Kakashi and Kizashi were worried about.

"Glad you could join us, Sasuke."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I even brought you a gift."

Kazuma arched an eyebrow as he watched Sasuke take out an envelope and hand it to him. He quickly ripped it open and skimmed the card inside. Looking up, Kazuma eyed Sasuke warily who responded by smiling at him.

"I will take you down Kazuma. I swear on my brother's grave."

Just as Sasuke was about to leave, he paused mid step.

"Oh, I forgot one thing. That isn't your gift."

In response an explosion could be heard outside Furido's main house. Another two followed after, this time it seemed to take place inside the main house. The tables began to shake and everyone started running towards the nearest exit. Kakashi began to lead Sakura to the exit when another explosion went off, causing smoke and fire to fill up the room.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi coughed as he inhaled the smoke. He was holding Sakura's hand just a second ago, but the explosion had caused them to split apart. Panic began to take over as Kakashi vainly tried to look for her. The smoke was thick and heavy making it difficult for him to breathe or even see anything.

"SAKURA!"

Still no response. She could be passed out somewhere...or worse. Kakashi couldn't allow himself to think about that right now. His main priority was to find her. Just as he was about to continue walking through the smoke filled haze a hand reached out to grab him.

"What the hell?"

"Come with me. The girl is safe."


	4. Chapter 4: Proposal

Chapter 4: Proposal

"Damn."

Sakura muttered a curse as she felt a sharp pain in her right hand. Quickly she withdrew her hand from the wall and used her other hand to rub the injured area. Her fingers came into contact with a sticky substance that led Sakura to believe she was bleeding. Smothering another curse Sakura ignored the pain and continued to make her way back to the bed, using her hands to guide her. After the explosion had occurred, Sakura had felt Kakashi grab her hand, but in the middle of their escape one of the floorboards had cracked under her weight causing her to fall to the ground. All she remembered was that she had passed out, and when she had come to, she had no idea where she was. Deciding it was best for her to explore than sit around, Sakura had slowly made her way around the large room until she came across the familiar shape of a doorknob. Unfortunately, it wouldn't open.

"Ouch."

She had found the bed. With a sigh, Sakura plopped down on the bed and gently rubbed her foot that she had hurt when she ran into one of the bedposts.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura froze as she recognized the voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Instead of replying, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and gently took her hand. Upon closer examination, he saw that she was bleeding. With a sigh he walked over to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.

"Wait."

Sakura proceeded to get up from the bed, but she felt Sasuke's warm hand gently push her down.

"Sit down."

Sakura complied as she heard Sasuke begin to rummage through something.

"This is going to sting."

Within in seconds, Sakura felt another wave of pain radiating from her injured hand. Biting her tongue, she waited until the pain subsided and felt the scratchy material of a bandage being wrapped around her hand.

"What happened?"

"What, no thank you? Where are your manners, Haruno Sakura?"

"Why do I need to thank the person responsible for causing this injury? If we are talking about manners, I believe you owe me an apology."

Sasuke chuckled as he put the first aid kit away. Even though he had the advantage over her, she still chose to talk back.

"Fair enough. I am sorry, but I did not expect to run into you at a yakuza engagement party, let alone be the fiancée of the organization I detest."

Sakura sighed before replying to Sasuke.

"It wasn't my choice. I am only doing what is expected of me."

"Oh? Yet, you adamantly rejected the proposal and accused the group of murdering your mother and causing you your injury."

"When one berates you for being physically impaired, it is only natural to lash out. Not to mention, I was only stating a fact. The Furido group was responsible for the Naka incident. Anyone with a bit of common sense could've put two and two together."

Sasuke smiled in response. What she said was true, everyone knew that the Furido group was responsible, but chose to turn a blind eye because no one wanted to start a war with the syndicate. What they lacked in strength, they made up for in numbers. It is also why Sasuke had spent a year preparing his plan to destroy the group, but finding out that Sakura is Sasori's fiancée would be very problematic.

"What do you plan to do?"

Sasuke broke from his thoughts to look at Sakura who was sitting on the bed. She still looked gorgeous in her vivacious red dress, although her hair had escaped its hold and was tumbling across her shoulders. Looking at her eyes, Sasuke immediately recalled what the asshole Sasori had said. In an instant Sasuke knew what he wanted to do.

"Marry you."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

Naruto sighed as he continued making his way down the tunnel that would eventually take them to the Karasu's main house. He was still trying to figure out why the hell Sasuke had ordered him to bring the silver haired dude to the main house. Of course, Naruto was pissed at the fact that Sasuke got to take care of the pink haired woman while he was stuck with this dude.

"That's it."

In a flash, Kakashi pinned Naruto against the wall with his hidden blade poised for attack.

"Where is she?"

Naruto eyed the man and was seriously considering attacking but decided against it. He wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"She's with Sasuke and that is where I am taking you right now."

"What does he plan to do to her?"

"Hell if I know. All Sasuke told me was to find you and take you to the main house. He would be waiting there with Sakura."

Kakashi watched Naruto as he processed the information. The guy seemed to be telling the truth...

"You are Sasuke's right hand man. Why would he keep you out of the loop?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. So the man did know about him and Sasuke. Then again, he was part of the Haruno group so it is expected that he be informed about the other gangs.

"True , but I swear I don't know anything. Besides, if you look at the situation logically, I do not harbor any feelings of ill will towards you. All I am doing is just following orders."

Kakashi realized what Naruto was saying was true. He had allowed his emotions to take over, causing him to act unreasonable. Kakashi released Naruto and quickly sheathed his blade.

"Very well. Just bring me to her."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi before he started continuing down the path.

"You really care about her."

"Of course. Can you imagine what it would feel like to know the one you care about is in danger and you can't do anything about it?"

Naruto took a minute before he could answer the man's question.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

* * *

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, my belief about marriage is that one should only marry out of love."

"How juvenile."

"How is that juvenile? What is wrong with wanting to marry someone out of love and enjoy those moments of happiness with them?"

"Simple. You cannot expect to find happiness in our world that is ruled only by pain and sadness."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is. I will tell you now that this world is cruel. In an instant the ones you love can be taken away from you. How can you be so irrational to think or even hope to find happiness in this world?"

Sakura could hear the bitterness in Sasuke's voice and a part of her wanted to reach out to comfort him. She knew what is was like to lose a loved one.

"I am not being irrational. Even though I lost my mother, I choose to recall the happy moments I had with her instead of dwelling on my hatred for the ones who had caused her death. You cannot close yourself off from the possibility of finding happiness just because you are afraid it will be taken away from you."

"Are you telling me that you do not wish to seek revenge on Furido's group for killing your mother."

"Of course I do! But I will not let my desire for revenge stop me from falling in love or loving someone. How can you be so pessimistic? "

"I am not being pessimistic. I am just being realistic. How can you be so optimistic?"

Sakura felt something break inside of her.

"Because if I choose to dwell on all of the painful events that have occurred, I would've killed myself long ago!"

Silence filled the room as Sasuke absorbed what Sakura had said. Feeling that he had stepped on a landmine, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and gently took her in his arms. At first she refused but after a few moments she gave in and accepted his embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It is my fault. I was overcome by my own emotions. Besides, I understand where you are coming from. A lot of the heads of the different syndicates choose to marry out of convenience so they wouldn't have to worry about losing someone they hold dear."

"That is true, but I assume your father did not?"

"No he didn't, which is why a lot of our members have noticed a change in my father. Before my mother's death, my father was always interacting with the other members making them feel as if they were our family, but after she died, he became distant with everyone, myself included."

"Losing a loved one is a heavy toll."

"I know, but being able to experience those moments of blissful happiness makes up for it."

Sasuke was silent as he continued to hold Sakura in his arms. She felt so right in his arms that he found it difficult to let her go.

"Hey Sasuke, I brought the..."

Naruto trailed off as he entered the room and found Sasuke embracing the pink-haired girl. His mouth dropped open in response.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi?"

As soon as Sakura heard Kakashi's voice, she quickly withdrew from Sasuke. Reaching her hand out, she started walking in the direction of Kakashi's voice. She didn't have to go far because Kakashi raced over to her and quickly pulled her in for a tight embrace. She could feel the tension in his shoulders as she returned his hug.

"Are you alright?"

Kakashi let go of Sakura and quickly examined her. His eyes zeroed in on her bandaged hand. Gently he reached for her hand to examine the neatly bandaged hand.

"What happened?"

"I cut myself while walking along the walls. Sasuke took care of it for me."

Kakashi glanced over the top of Sakura's head to see Sasuke with an indifferent expression observing them. Although he looked as if he didn't care, Kakashi could see an indescribable emotion lurking in the man's ebony eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of her, but what are your intentions?"

Sasuke continued to stare at that silver haired man who still had his arms around Sakura. What was he to her?

"Well?"

"I plan to marry her."

Kakashi froze for a heartbeat as he heard Sasuke reveal his intentions. He couldn't believe it.

"What? I thought you wanted to kill her."

Sasuke and Kakashi immediately turned their attention to Naruto who was in turn looking back at Sasuke.

"Shut up Naruto."

"Wait."

Sakura pushed herself away from Kakashi and turned to face the direction where she had heard Naruto's voice.

"Can you please explain, Naruto?"

Naruto was temporarily tongue tied as he got an up close view of Sakura. She was really pretty, but it were her eyes that Naruto couldn't stop staring at. They were a bright shade of green but it was muted by a murky cloud that took the place of her pupils.

"Naruto?"

"Oh, sorry about that I was distracted. The original plan was that Sasuke wanted to kill anyone that was related to Furido's group, including the fiancée which is you."

"Did he give a reason as to why he wanted to kill me?"

"He thought that he would be doing you a favor since it was highly likely that you were being forced to marry into the group."

That did it. Anger coursed through Sakura as she glared at Naruto.

"Bastard!"

Sasuke groaned as Naruto revealed his original plan. For once he wished Naruto would listen when he told him to shut up.

"Sakura."

Hearing his voice, Sakura immediately turned her glare in Sasuke's direction.

"If you planned to kill me, why did you even want me to marry you? Did you do it out of pity?"

"No, it's because I thought it would be the best solution. You wouldn't have to marry a man who took part in the Naka district incident and I wouldn't have to kill you..."

"So if you had found out I wasn't the fiancée, but instead it was some random girl from another group, you would've went forth with your plan?"

"...Yes."

"You are an asshole."

"I won't let anything stop me from obtaining my revenge. Not everyone can be optimistic like you."

Sakura heard the cold and mocking tone in Sasuke's voice. She couldn't believe that this was the same guy that was comforting her moments ago.

"Kakashi, let's go."

Kakashi who was observing the fight from the sidelines walked over to Sakura and began leading her out the door.

"Wait!"

Sakura and Kakashi paused in the doorway as Naruto called out for them to stop.

"Let Sasuke explain..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking out the window. Muttering a groan Naruto glanced helplessly at Kakashi and Sakura.

"It is obvious that we have very different viewpoints. Thank you Naruto for bringing Kakashi here. We will take our leave. But before I go, some advice for Sasuke. Try not to let your desire for revenge blind you from your emotions and humanity. Otherwise, you are no better than Kazuma and his group!"

* * *

"Sakura..."

"What is it Kakashi?"

"The reason why you got so angry...it's because you were thinking about Konan?"

Sakura could only nod in response. Konan was her longtime friend that was killed due to her involvement with the Akatsuki. Although Konan was originally part of Haruno group, she had fallen in love with Yahiko the head of the Akatsuki. When Kizashi had found out, he immediately forbade her from continuing the relationship, but Sakura knew that Konan had ignored him. Mainly because she had assisted her in sneaking out to meet Yahiko. Unfortunately, an enemy of the Akatsuki had found out about their relationship and used it to their advantage. Konan was killed along with Yahiko and a majority of the Akatsuki group. The rest dispersed. When Sakura had found out, she tried to convince her father to find the ones responsible, but he refused.

"She made her decision."

"But she was only in love with Yahiko. She didn't belong to the group."

"It doesn't matter."

Sakura had despised Kizashi then and even now, she still was not happy with her father's way of handling that situation.

"She didn't deserve to die."

"I know...but Sakura, she was happy."

Sakura laid her head against Kakashi's shoulder as they waited for the car to pick them up.

"She was..."

* * *

"Sasuke."

"What?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke took a long drag from the cigarette and blew the smoke out into the night. At least he had the decency to open the window so the entire room wouldn't smell like smoke.

"Why did you say that?"

Sasuke didn't even want to reply to Naruto. He was already feeling guilty for flinging those hurtful words at Sakura.

"I don't know."

Naruto leaned against the wall and looked out into the night sky. The stars were out and it helped illuminate the dark night.

"She's right."

"Yeah, I know."

Sasuke put out his cigarette in the ash tray that he always kept on the window sill. He let out a long sigh as he ran his hand through his midnight black hair. What Sakura had said was true. If he had actually went through with his plan to kill the fiancée just because she was forced to marry into Furido's group, he would've been no better than Kazuma. Why is it that he hadn't been able to see that? Was he really allowing his desire for revenge blind him?

"What do you want to do Sasuke?"

"We will still go through with the plan. I want half of our group members to head out to take away all of Kazuma's territories until all he is left with is Naka district. Then we will go for a full out attack on that district. Naruto, you will be in charge of the group that is leaving tomorrow night. Be ready by then."

"Alright, but what are your plans with the girl?"

Silence filled the room. As of now, Sasuke didn't know what to do about Sakura. He didn't want to kill her and she had rejected his proposal, although he would admit that he acted like an asshole. Still, there was a part of him that had hoped she would have accepted his proposal.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, it seems I do."

"Seems? Let me ask you this Sasuke, when was the last time you had comforted a girl?"

"Hmph, I don't remember."

"That's because you never did. You were always cold to them, even when you were dating them."

"...I wasn't..."

"Do you want me to call up all your exes and have them tell you how distant you were? They all said that you were going through the motions of dating but they never felt as if you actually cared about them."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Because they were always coming to me asking twenty thousand questions about you. Man, I never knew how much a girl could cry over one guy. I mean, I was starting to dislike you after hearing what those girls had said about you."

"Tch."

"But there was something different about the way you had dealt with Sakura tonight. It actually seemed like you care for her."

Sasuke thought about it for a bit and Naruto was right. He was actually worried about Sakura when he had found her unconscious and he was sorry for saying those things to her. Plus, he had enjoyed kissing her when they had first met.

"See, you even noticed."

"..."

Naruto groaned in response to Sasuke's silence.

"I will tell you this Sasuke, if you like her, then go after her. Otherwise, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"You know better than I do how difficult it is to allow oneself to actually care about someone in this lifestyle."

Naruto furrowed his brows as he reached over and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. When he spoke, it was in an angry whisper.

"I do and I do not regret loving Hinata. Those moments we had together were the happiest moments of my life. Now listen to me for once. Do not pass up the opportunity to experience happiness when it is given to you, because you are right, you will never know if you will have a chance to experience it again."

Sasuke could see the tears forming in Naruto's eyes and decided it was best to just listen to him for once.

"I guess you are right."

Satisfied, Naruto released Sasuke who proceeded to fix his shirt.

"First things first, go apologize to her and bring her flowers. That might make it easier for her to accept your apology."

"I have been in relationships before Naruto."

"Yeah, but you didn't even have to make an effort in any of them. This time you do."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response, which caused Naruto to smile a bit.

" This will be interesting, Sasuke trying to woe a girl, who is engaged no less."

"Shut up and get out. You have to be ready for tomorrow."

Naruto chuckled and turned to leave.

"Best of luck, Sasuke."

Just as Naruto was about to walk out of the room, Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Was it really worth it?"

Naruto lowered his head and whispered his response before he headed towards him room, leaving Sasuke alone to think about what he had said.

"Yeah, it was."


	5. Chapter 5: Second Chance

Chapter 5: Second Chance

**Author's Note: I'm sorry everyone that it took awhile for me to upload Chapter 5. I just started class again and my course load is going to be busy and tedious this semester. I apologize in advance, because it will take a bit for me to write new chapters. I hope you all enjoy chapter 5 and please review! I love reading them. **

"Damn him!"

Kazuma was furious as he examined the damage the explosions had caused. Shattered glass surrounded the burnt wooden floors. Pieces of the wood beam ceiling littered the ground making it difficult to maneuver one's way through the wreckage. It would cost a lot to repair everything, not to mention the damage to the Furido's group dojo. They would be forced to build a new one since nothing was salvageable.

"Goddammit!"

Another curse exploded from Kazuma as he kicked away pieces of wood. If he saw Uchiha Sasuke, he would wrap his hands around his throat and strangle him to death.

"Hmph, I'm starting to like this Uchiha Sasuke. To think I thought he was pathetic since he didn't try anything after the Naka district incident."

Kazuma turned his glare to Sasori who had a smirk on his face as he surveyed the damaged that Sasuke had inflicted on the household.

"I'm glad to see you approve of him."

Rancor dripped from Kazuma's voice as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. Quickly he lit one and took a few drags to calm himself before he turned to deal with his other problem, Sasori.

"However, Sasuke's scheme could be a blessing in disguise, what with the stunt you pulled. Now I don't even know if they will go through with the wedding."

Sasori turned his disinterested gaze to Kazuma.

"It is your fault for not telling me you wanted me to marry a disabled woman. Forcing me to be with her, I would rather you kill me alongside my team members."

"That can be arranged, but unfortunately for you, I expect you to go make up with the girl."

"No."

In an instant Kazuma was in front of Sasori, his hands already wrapped around Sasori's neck.

"I am in no mood to tolerate your disobedience. You may have already jeopardize the marriage but I command you to fix it. Otherwise..."

Kazuma tightened his hold on Sasori, already picturing the sound of Sasori's windpipe breaking. A smile made its way onto Kazuma's face as he found pleasure at the thought of killing Sasori.

Sasori saw the smile and vainly tried to break free of Kazuma's grasp. This only succeeded in exciting Kazuma.

"Now, let me ask you, will you do as I say?"

Sasori attempted a nod and was relieved when Kazuma withdrew his hands from around his neck. Within seconds, Sasori collapsed to the ground and started coughing violently as he struggled to breathe.

"Why is it that I always must use force with you? You probably believe I am some kind of monster, which I am not. I believe I am far worse than that."

Sasori could only glare at Kazuma who had started walking over to the ruined table that had been painstakingly set up for the couple. Another glare found its way onto Kazuma's face. He would find a way to get Sasuke back. As of right now, besides Kizashi's group, the Karasu group was the only other group that stood a chance at taking down the Furido group. Combined with Sasuke's thirst for blood and revenge, it would be highly likely that he would attempt another attack soon.

"Tch."

Not to mention, he needed to find a reason for Sasori to meet with the girl again. Sasori would need to apologize, that much was apparent. So what if the girl was handicapped, she was still a beauty. Plus she had some wit so Sasori wouldn't be stuck with a doll for a wife. Running his hand through his hair Kazuma looked down on the ground and saw something peculiar catch his eye. Bending down, he retrieved a necklace that had a ruby in the shape of a cherry blossom for a pendant.

"Perfect."

Kazuma smiled as he examined the pendant. Slowly he walked back to Sasori and handed the pendant to him.

"Go return this to the girl and use this opportunity to make amends. This is your second chance Sasori, do not fail me."

* * *

Kakashi let out a sigh as he continued his search for Sakura. He had spent the entire morning stuck in meetings with Kizashi and the heads of the other yakuza groups. The topic of discussion was the Karasu group and the events that had occurred last night. The heads were divided. Some had approved of Sasuke's attack and were actually thinking about supporting him while the others were chiding Sasuke for doing something so immature. Kakashi actually approved of Sasuke's attack. It was about time that the Furido group suffered for their attack on the Naka district. Regardless, Kakashi's opinion didn't really matter. Everyone looked to see what Kizashi wanted to do and after he firmly stated that everyone was to stay out of it, all the chatter surrounding Sasuke and the Furido group died down.

"Yo, Kakashi."

Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Asuma standing in front of him. The scruffy haired man was puffing away on his cigarette. Thankfully, Kakashi had his face guard on to cover his nose and mouth, preventing the smell from reaching him.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Traditionally, one returns a greeting with another greeting. Not a question."

Kakashi rolled his eye in response.

"Sakura?"

Asuma shook his head at Kakashi before pointing to the private garden that once belonged to Mebuki. Kakashi immediately began making his way over to the garden, but was halted by Asuma.

"Just a second. Kizashi wants to see you in his office in 10 minutes. See ya later."

Kakashi grimaced but nodded his head. What did Kizashi want now? With a muffled groan, Kakashi proceeded to make his way to the garden. With a quick flick of his hand, the screen door slide open revealing a hidden oasis. As Kakashi entered the garden, the scent of fresh grass engulfed him. Making his way down the stone path, he took in the magnificent sight of the different flowers blooming, adding bright pops of color to the deep green of the bushes and trees. The sound of running water was echoing in the background.

"Sakura?"

Silence was his only response. A flicker of panic made its way into Kakashi's mind as he continued down the path to the koi pond. When Kakashi arrived at his destination, the scene awaiting him made his heart stop for a moment. There laying on the grass was Sakura, fast asleep. Her long pink hair surrounded her, melding in with the vibrant greens of her surroundings. She was wearing a white short sundress that ended in a little ruffle at the hem. She looked like a fairy.

"Sakura..."

With that, Sakura stirred and Kakashi watched as her eyes flashed open.

"Kakashi?"

Her voice sounded a little hoarse and as Kakashi approached her, he saw that her eyes were red. Gently he reached his hand out to caress her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura felt Kakashi's hand and she smiled in response.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night. I thought a nap would help."

"Feel better?"

"Yup, especially since you are here. I was lonely..."

A small smile formed on Kakashi's lips but Sakura didn't notice it.

"Well, what's the news?"

"Nothing new, talks about the incident last night and whether or not the other groups should get involved."

"Otou-san said no?"

"Correct. Speaking of Kizashi, I need to go meet him in his office."

"Can I come?"

"I don't know..."

"Please Kakashi! I have nothing to do as of right now."

"Well..."

"If you don't I swear I'm going to go find Seito and ask him to keep me company."

"Fine."

"Thank you Kakashi!"

Sakura jumped up and hugged Kakashi. He could feel the excitement radiating from her and let out a sigh. She knew that he detested Seito, and had used that to her advantage. Shaking his head, Kakashi returned her embrace for a minute, enjoying the sensation of having Sakura in his arms.

"Kakashi?"

Her voice was a soft whisper against his ear and immediately Kakashi released her. Kizashi's warning echoed in Kakashi's mind as he stepped back from Sakura and waited for her to stand up. He wouldn't risk losing the opportunity to be by her side, even if it meant him having to repress his feelings for her.

"Let's go, Kizashi is waiting."

* * *

Kizashi eyed the man standing in front of him and made no attempt to hide his displeasure at the red-haired man. He could still recall the hurtful words Sasori had flung at his daughter and he would be damned if he allowed him to insult his precious daughter again.

"What is you purpose?"

Sasori barely flinched against Kizashi's deep and powerful voice. After having to deal with Kazuma for the past few years, Sasori had become immune to being spoken to with thinly veiled hatred. Muttering a curse under his breath Sasori walked forward and bowed his head as a sign of respect.

"I have come to apologize Kizashi-san, for my rude behavior at the engagement party last night. I can only hope you will be willing to forgive me."

"It is not me you should be asking forgiveness from."

"True, but you are her father. By insulting her, I have thus in turn insulted you."

Kizashi hid a smile at the man's response. What a sly man. If Kizashi was an idiot, he would have actually thought the man had meant what he said, but Kizashi knew that Sasori's apology was scripted. Kazuma probably drilled what he wanted the man to say to Kizashi before he was allowed to leave.

"Well said. It is good to see that Kazuma is still skilled at getting out of sticky situations."

Sasori froze for a second before standing up to look at Kizashi. It seemed his rouse was up.

"Yes, that he can do. I am however sorry for the way I acted. I was against the idea of an arranged marriage from the start. Finding out she was blind did not help at all, but it was rude of me to act the way I did."

Kizashi studied Sasori for a bit and he saw that the red-haired man was actually being genuine.

"I accept your apology, but in regards to your engagement, it is up to my daughter. I will not force her to marry a man that she hates. If you want to marry my daughter, then I suggest you find a way to convince her."

Sasori grimaced but nodded in response. He didn't want to "court" Sakura, but if it meant he would be able to spare his men's lives, then so be it. As Sasori started pondering about what he could do to get the girl to agree to marry him, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Kizashi? "

"Kakashi, enter."

With that response, the bamboo silk screen door slide open and Kakashi proceed to enter the room with Sakura by his side. Kizashi eyed Sakura's hand that was wrapped around Kakashi's. If anyone had seen the two walking, they would've thought they were a couple. A glare colored Kizashi's face as he turned his gaze to Kakashi who quickly let go of Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Kizashi's eyes never left Kakashi as he awaited his daughter's response.

"Is it wrong for a daughter to stop by and say hello to her father? Or am I such an eyesore that you would rather I stay in my room until you decide to marry me off to another man?"

Silence filled the room as Sakura's words sunk in. Kizashi felt another stab of pain but chose to ignore it.

"I see, well I was going to send Asuma to bring you here anyways. Sasori has arrived and would like to speak with you in private. He will guide you to the gardens and you two can have a nice conversation."

With that Kizashi motioned for Sasori to go over to Sakura. This was his chance, if Sasori didn't succeed now then there was no way the two would get married. Judging by the frown on Sakura's face, it didn't seem like Sasori would have a chance.

"As you wish, Otou-san."

Rancor dripped from Sakura's voice as she heard movement and felt a warm presence by her right side. She knew Kakashi was on her left so it was probably Sasori that was standing next to her. Gently she held her hand out and she felt long fingers clasp around her arm. She waited as Sasori proceeded to guide her out the door, but the two were stopped by Kakashi who stood in their way.

"I will go with you."

"No. Kakashi I need a word with you."

Kakashi looked over Sakura's head to see Kizashi looking at him with a displeased expression. Letting out a sigh, Kakashi turned to Sasori.

"Walk straight down the hall, the garden will be on your left. "

With that Kakashi moved out the way and watched as the two walked past him. A mixture of emotions were whirling in Kakashi, jealousy being the prominent one, but Kakashi quickly squashed them as he turned to face Kizashi.

"What is it."

"The deal is for you to not fall in love with my daughter, I hope you are still holding your end of the bargain?"

"Yes."

Kizashi looked at Kakashi who appeared calm and collected.

"Why is it that I find that hard to believe?"

Silence filled the room as the two continued to stare at each other. Finally Kizashi broke the silence.

"Very well, if I even see one slip up, you will never be allowed near my daughter again."

Anger filled Kakashi and before he could stop himself, he asked Kizashi the question that had been bothering him.

"Why is so wrong of me to fall in love with Sakura?"

"You don't deserve..."

The answer infuriated Kakashi to no end and he decided it was best to leave before he did something he would regret. Kizashi watched as Kakashi walked out the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Letting out a sigh, Kizashi rose to close the door himself. He didn't want anyone to disturb him right now. Just as Kizashi was about to sit back down, the picture frame on his desk caught his attention. With shaking hands Kizashi pulled it towards him, taking in the familiar features of his late wife holding his beautiful daughter. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he quickly brushed them away.

"...to lose the person you love in this cruel world. I'm sorry Kakashi and Sakura, you will thank me later."

* * *

"Shall we continue to stay here in awkward silence?"

Sasori was too busy taking in the beauty of the garden that he had almost forgotten about Sakura who was sitting on a stone bench. With a sheepish smile, Sasori walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her, making sure there was a good amount of space in between them.

"I'm sorry...for everything I said."

"Your voice...it changed. Did you hurt yourself?"

Surprise was apparent on his face. He didn't realize how perceptive she was.

"Yeah...I'm feeling a little sick."

"Don't lie."

Once again the surprise expression appeared on Sasori's face as he continued to look at her. How the hell?

"When you are blind your other senses improve to make up for the loss of one. Plus your voice went a little higher when you said you were sick."

Sasori was impressed to say the least. Here he thought he might have been stuck with a disabled person, but it seems that wouldn't have been so.

"In regards to your apology...I will think about it, if you tell what is the real reason that you want to marry me."

Sasori took a minute to think about whether or not he should tell her the truth. A small smile played on his lips. He might as well, after all she could already tell when he was lying.

"Alright. Kazuma threatened to kill my former teammates if I didn't marry you. The reason my voice is different is because hours earlier, Kazuma had his hands around my throat because of what I said last night."

Sakura processed this new bit of information and she felt a mixture of anger and understanding. Gently she reached her hand out to comfort Sasori. She felt her hand brush against warm fingers and softly placed her hand over them.

"I'm sorry to hear. I hope your throat will be alright."

At that moment, Sasori was happy that Sakura was blind so she wouldn't be able to see the blush that had crept onto his face. He had never been comforted be for. It was so shocking and truth be told it actually felt nice.

"Y-Yeah it will be fine."

Deciding it was best to remove his hand from her, Sasori turned his attention elsewhere, waiting for his heated cheeks to cool down.

"But, it seems we do have some things in common."

Curious, Sasori returned his gaze to Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was only going to marry you so I could protect my men from the Furido group. I know that if this marriage doesn't work out, Kazuma will probably end up attacking our group and I'm sure there will be a lot of causalities. "

"Heh, I guess we do have some things in common."

Sasori smiled at Sakura and he was shocked to see her smiling. She was pretty that much was apparent when he had first laid eyes on her, but when she smiled...she looked angelic. It was such a contagious and innocent smile that Sasori felt a little sad as it left her face. He would love to see her smile again.

"I accept your apology. Given the circumstance, it seems the your outbreak was necessary."

"Thank you."

Sakura could hear the relief in Sasori's voice. He didn't seem that bad of a guy, maybe it could work out.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I found your necklace."

"What?"

Sasori reached into his pocket and pulled out the cherry blossom necklace that Kazuma had found.

"Yeah, it has a red cherry blossom for a pendant."

"Thank you!"

Sakura was overwhelmed with relief that someone had found the necklace. That was the reason why she was crying in the garden. Sakura held out her hand and was happy when she felt the familiar shape and weight of the pendant land in her hand. Quickly she put on the necklace, feeling at peace now that her mother's gift was back where it belonged.

"Sasori..."

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Seeing her gesture, Sasori leaned towards Sakura and was surprised when she pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his cheek. His brown eyes widened in response and he felt his cheeks flush in response. Quickly he pulled away from her and tried to compose himself.

"Why?"

"It's my way of saying thank you. This necklace is really important to me."

"Oh...I...see."

Sakura smiled as she heard the nervous tone that his voice had taken. Maybe this engagement could work out and turn into something more than a marriage of convenience. Sakura's smile grew wider as she considered the possibility of marrying Sasori, not knowing that someone was watching her from the shadows. The man glared at the two, recalling what had happened moments earlier.

"Tch."

With that, the man turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving behind a bouquet of cherry blossoms in his wake.


	6. Chapter 6: Painful Memories

Chapter 6: Painful Memories

**A/U: Here it is Chapter 6! It is one of the longest chapters I have written up to date. ****I do apologize that it took me so long to get a new chapter up, but I do have good news. Except a new chapter for Happiness after Oct. 9th. Once I get those three essays that are due on that day out of the way, I will be able to write! I can't wait. On that note, thank you to all of my lovely readers and followers for being patient! Please enjoy. **

* * *

A lone man silently made his way down the streets of Naka district, weaving through the crowds, making sure that no one would recognize him. His fists were still clenched as he recalled the scene he had witnessed earlier. A part of him had felt betrayed when he saw the two of them together, but the other part of him was just pissed off because he wanted to be the one she kissed. It didn't matter if it was just a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, watch it!"

Sasuke only grunted in reply as he pushed pass the man, making sure his face was covered. He immediately recognized the guy as one of the members of the Furido group. Muttering a silent curse, Sasuke proceeded to walk away, but a large hand was gripping his shoulder, preventing him from escaping.

"Aren't you going to...do I know you?"

Before the man could even blink, Sasuke grabbed the man's hand and twisted it into an unusual angle. The sound of bones cracking indicated the wrist was fractured.

"Ow! Goddammit!"

Not even sparring a glance at the injured man, Sasuke quickly blended into the crowd and made his way over to the one of the alleyways. With a quick check to make sure no one was around, Sasuke entered an old building. The chime from the doorbell alerted whoever in the back that there was a customer waiting.

"What can I do for...Uchiha?"

A man stepped out from the darkened doorway. Dragging a pale bluish hand through his spiky hair, he leaned against the doorway and observed the black haired man standing before him. A smirk appeared on his face as he took in Sasuke's expression.

"It's that time of the year?"

Sasuke scowled at the man before walking over towards the counter, brushing past hordes of flowers.

"How could you forget Kisame? After all, he was your partner and the closet thing you had as a friend."

Kisame snorted in response as he walked over to one of the cupboards to pull out his secret stash of sake. Grabbing two cups he ambled over to the counter and poured each of them a drink.

"To Itachi, my fallen comrade."

With that, Kisame downed the sake in one gulp and proceeded to refill his cup.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Planning my revenge."

Kisame raised an eyebrow in response before settling comfortably against the wall.

"I don't think that's what your brother would've wanted."

"Hn."

Sasuke quickly tipped back the glass of sake and reached for Kisame's. Within seconds, the clear liquid slid down Sasuke's throat, leaving behind a slight burning sensation that only served to remind Sasuke he was still alive.

"This isn't only about my brother. I need to get revenge for my members. You were there at the Naka district incident. Can you blame me?"

"No I can't, and if I had it my way, I would've already went after Kazuma and killed him long ago."

"But you didn't."

Kisame sighed in response before turning to examine a pile of white roses that were carelessly placed on the ground. Muttering a curse, Kisame quickly retrieved them and placed them on the counter. The sickly sweet scent filled the room, causing Sasuke's stomach to turn.

"How the hell can you stand the smell?"

A wary grin appeared on the man's shark like face.

"It reminds me of them."

Silence filled the room as the two allowed themselves to drown in their memories of the past.

* * *

2 years ago

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

Amusement flashed in Itachi's eyes as he watched his little brother bow stiffly at him. It seems he still wasn't used to the idea that Itachi over ranked him in the group.

"Update me on the Naka district."

"All of the children and spouses of our group members have settled into their new homes. Everyone is happy, and there has been no sights of other groups lurking around the district. I doubt they will attempt anything. After all, no one would benefit from taking over that district."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"The location of the district alone is isolated from the other districts, making it difficult for any group to try to smuggle or continue their illegal weapons trades. Not to mention, the district itself is too quiet, there is no nightlife which is considered a downfall when having to entertain yakuza groups."

Sasuke finished his little speech, trying to hide his smug expression. He was proud of all the research he put into selecting the perfect area for the Karasu group's loved ones. It was fool proof to say the least.

"Hn."

Irritation coursed through Sasuke as he listened to his brother's noncommittal grunt. Sasuke met his older brother's bored gaze and waited for Itachi to elaborate his "hn".

"What is it?"

"Did you ever take into account that all of the group members' loved ones are essentially huddled together in one location? This would be a perfect opportunity for a rival group to swoop in and either blackmail our group or kill them all, which would ultimately result in a mutiny."

A small frown appeared on Sasuke's face as he processed what Itachi was saying. Muttering a curse Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"No, I didn't take that into account, but it would be unlikely."

"Better safe than sorry. Remember Sasuke, someday you will take over and over a hundred of our group members' lives will rest in your hands."

"I know Itachi, but it's not like you will be stepping down anytime soon."

Itachi muffled a sigh before standing up from his desk and walk over to the large window that overlooked the little koi pond in the garden. The moonlight cloaked the entire garden giving it an ethereal look. As Itachi took in the beautiful scene, he could not help the foreboding feeling taking root in his chest. Something was going to happen.

"It's not a matter of stepping down Sasuke. What if there is an attack or a fight and I do not come out the victor?"

Sasuke scoffed in response.

"How could you not? There is no other fighter out there that is stronger than you let alone smarter. All of the yakuza heads hold you in high regards and wouldn't dare cross you."

A wary expression marred Itachi's face as he glanced at his brother's reflection in the window.

"I'm not invincible, Sasuke. Even the strong will fall because everyone has a weakness."

"What is your..."

"ITACHI!"

The door swung opened as a frantic Kisame entered the room. His shirt was in tatters, blood seeping through the thin material. There was a long gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely, causing his bluish skin to take on a faint purple hue.

"What is it?"

"It's the Furido group. They are attacking Naka district."

Itachi swiftly moved away from the window, walking towards the safe he had hidden under his desk. Quickly he punched in the code and grabbed his favorite katana.

"Gather half of the men. We are heading out."

With a nod, Kisame disappeared to awake some of the Karasu members.

"Itachi, let me go with you."

"No."

Anger twisted Sasuke's expression, but he managed to sound calm.

"Why?"

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I need you to watch over the group. I am taking half of the members with me, but I know once word gets out, everyone will blindly run into battle. You need to prevent that."

Sasuke remained silent, but nodded his head to show he understood his brother's orders.

Just as Itachi proceeded to brush past Sasuke, he was halted by Sasuke's words.

"Be careful, aniki."

A smirk appeared on Itachi's face before he disappeared into the cool night.

* * *

"SASUKE! What the hell is going on?"

Irritation was apparent on Sasuke's face as Naruto proceeded to yell into his ear. It had already been a few hours since Itachi had left and Sasuke was starting to worry. There hadn't been any response from him and the entire group was awake, bombarding Sasuke with questions as to what was going on.

"Naruto, quiet down. I'll explain everything once all of the members have gathered."

"Che."

The blonde hair boy leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in defiance. Irritation colored Naruto's face as he awaited the rest of the members to file into the meeting room.

"Listen up everyone, Naka district is currently under attack."

It a took a minute before all of the members were jumping to their feet. It was clear that they were more than willing to jump into the fray in order to protect their loved ones. Even Naruto was pushing past the group members, a furious expression was on his face. Sasuke knew that Hinata and Naruto's parents were living in the Naka district. Hell, he couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to head over to the district, but he had to follow his brother's orders.

"Kisame..."

In a flash, the large man appeared in front of the exit, barricading all of the irate group members in the meeting room. A mixture of angry and shocked expressions colored the sea of yakuza members as they realized they wouldn't be allowed to go check up on their family members.

"Itachi and half of our members are already there, dealing with the situation. I don't want to send out more men, because I want to limit the amount of bloodshed tonight. All of you know that you would have a difficult time fighting because your emotions are fueling your actions. "

A collective grumble from the rowdy crowd relayed their acceptance of Sasuke's reasoning, but it didn't mean they were able to sit around idly, awaiting news of their loved ones.

"The dojo has been prepared. Just because you are not fighting alongside the other members does not mean you will be able to laze around. Until I have received news from Itachi, everyone will be required to train. Dismissed."

All of them bowed their heads before making their way over to the dojo. They knew that this was Sasuke's way of allowing them to relieve the tension that had taken over the minute they had heard about what was going on in the Naka district. Although the members' minds were still focused on what was happening over in Naka, a feeling of respect made its way into every members' heart. They knew that when Itachi stepped down, they wouldn't have a problem following Sasuke. After all, his thinly veiled order relayed the concern he had for his group members.

"Naruto, go train."

"No."

Ebony eyes met blue eyes and it was apparent that Naruto wasn't going to bulge. Deciding it was best to leave him be, Sasuke turned his attention to Kisame who had been standing to the side. His injuries had been tended to and he was currently sporting a bandage above his left eyebrow. His beady eyes that were usually alert where dull now, and his expression hinted at how tired he was.

"What happened Kisame?"

A shadowed look appeared on Kisame's face.

"It...was a surprise attack. Haku, Zabuza and I were surveying the perimeter of the district and checking up on the welfare of civilians. Everything was fine until..."

A flood of memories halted Kisame's story. Blood and bodies of innocent children, some of them he recognized, lying broken on the streets invaded his mind, forcing him to take a moment to recollect himself.

"There was an explosion, one of the apartment complexes burst into pieces. There were screams and everyone was in panic. A horde of members from the Furido group began to invade the streets. They started cutting down the civilians that were trying to escape...sparing no one."

Silence took over in the room as Naruto and Sasuke processed the information. Anger took its hold on both them, rendering them incapable of speech. Sasuke only nodded his head, indicating Kisame should proceed with his tale.

"Haku, Zabuza and I started fighting alongside some of the other Karasu members that were on their day off. More explosions were going off and I realized that they probably recruited some members from the Iwagakure's explosion force. As you recall the Iwagakure group is known to be adapt in handling explosives. Haku and Zabuza immediately headed out to locate the ex-Iwagakure members while I tried to evacuate some of the civilians. "

Once again, Kisame was forced to deal with another wave of memories taking over him. He was trying to help a little girl escape with her mother, but he had turned his back away from her to deal with the assailant that was charging at them. Kisame didn't realize it was a ploy until he heard the little girl's gurgled cry as she was stabbed in the chest. It was a sound that would haunt Kisame the rest of his life, and he knew he would never forgive himself for turning his back on her. Even dismembering the one responsible for killing the girl did little to appease his guilty conscious.

Sasuke allowed Kisame to wallow in his thoughts and just as he was ready to continue questioning Kisame, the door was flung open. There stood Haku, carrying a bloodied Zabuza. In a moment, Kisame, Naruto, and Sasuke were by their sides, helping the two and yelling for a medic.

"What happened?"

Haku looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes before turning to check Zabuza's pulse. It was getting weaker by the second. Fear took hold of Haku's heart, but he himself, was already succumbing to the inevitable darkness. He had to hold on just a little longer to convey his message.

"We took out the one named Deidara. He was responsible for the explosions. Just as we were getting ready to rejoin Kisame, another flood of Furido members started storming through the streets. We tried to hold them off, but there were too many. Thankfully Itachi and reinforcements came and we were ordered to head back to base..."

Sensing the hesitation, Sasuke urged Haku to continue.

"They were outnumbered..."

Sasuke forced himself to remain emotionless as he listened to Haku. Making his decision in an instant, Sasuke turned to retrieve his own weapons.

"Kisame and Naruto, we are heading out. Do not alert the other members. We will contact that them if we need back up. Haku, I expect you to tend to your injuries and make sure Zabuza is taken care of. I am clear?"

No response. Turning on his heel, Sasuke looked up to see both Kisame and Naruto kneeling over the bodies of their comrades. Their heads were hung in shame and immediately, Sasuke knew they had passed on. Silently, Sasuke made his way over to Haku and Zabuza. A peaceful expression was on both of their faces, but that did little to calm Sasuke's growing anger and fear.

"Where are they?"

Sasuke barely looked up as the medic they had called for burst into the room. Without even looking at the medic, Sasuke walked past him.

"Let's go."

* * *

The scene that the three came upon would serve to haunt them the rest of their lives. Bodies of both civilians, Karasu members as well as Furido members littered the streets. The scent of death was heavy in the air as the trio proceeded to make their way down the streets. There were sounds of metal clanging against metal, causing the three to quicken their pace. A Karasu member was being forced into a corner by five Furido members. In a flash, Sasuke quickly slit their throats and barely looked at them as they bled to death.

"Thank you."

Sasuke nodded his head at the Karasu member. If he remembered correctly, his name was Genma. He was one of Itachi's trusted members, besides their cousin Shisui. The man slowly rose to his feet, nursing his arm that was sporting a gash that was bleeding profusely. A grimace appeared on Genma's face that quickly turned into a frown as he recognized Naruto. His brown eyes zeroed in on the blonde hair man as he steeled himself to relay the bad news.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

Blue eyes widened in response as he waited for Genma to elaborate. Instead, Genma raised his uninjured arm and pointed in the direction of the decimated house. Naruto turned his attention to the house and immediately he felt a wave of anguish as a flash of purple caught his attention.

"Hinata-chan!"

Naruto raced over to his fiancé, gently pulling her close to his chest. Vainly, Naruto wiped away the blood that was splattered on her face and slowly shook her as if he was trying to wake her up.

"Ne. Hinata-chan. I'm...I'm here now. So wake up...wake up and call me Naruto-kun. Come on Hinata, wake up...please."

Sobs began to rake through Naruto's chest as he held his fiancé's lifeless corpse against him. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and gently placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He was surprised when Naruto moved away from him. With a furious glare, Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"This is all your fault! If you had just let me head out, I could've saved her! You bastard! You killed Hinata."

With that Naruto rose to punch Sasuke in the face while Sasuke silently stood still, awaiting the punch. Naruto was able to punch him a few times before he collapsed on the ground in front of Sasuke.

"Goddammit...Why? WHY?!"

Sasuke forced himself to remain emotionless although he was raging inside. This was his fault. If he had just ignored Itachi's orders...

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

Sasuke sharply looked up to see Genma studying him.

"There were too many, plus they were bombing the houses randomly. Even if you had come in with more reinforcements, you wouldn't have been able to stop the bomb from detonating."

Genma held Sasuke's gaze before he turned his attention to Naruto. His voice was flat as spoke to Naruto.

"I was only able to pull Hinata out of the rubble. Your parents are buried under there. I'm sorry."

An anguish scream rang clear in the streets as Naruto realized he had lost not only his fiancé, but also his family. Tears were streaming down the boy's face, forcing Sasuke to turn away from him. There was nothing he could do right now.

"Genma, take me to Itachi. Kisame...stay with Naruto."

With a brief nod, Sasuke started following Genma, refusing to take in the destruction around him.

"What happened to Itachi?"

"I was separated from them while trying to help evacuate some civilians. Last I saw him, he was cutting down some Furido members."

Sasuke nodded as they turned a corner and found themselves encroaching an ongoing battle. Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on his brother's back as he fought against the enemy. His usual fluid movements were becoming sloppy from fatigue. Not even wasting a second, Sasuke was beside his brother killing the other attacker. Surprise was apparent on Itachi's face before it was replaced with his usual mask of indifference, although it was obvious that he wasn't happy Sasuke was here.

"Why?"

"Haku and Zabuza told us that you were outnumbered before they died. I wasn't going to sit around awaiting the news that you too had fallen in battle."

"Hn."

Itachi turned away from Sasuke and briefly walked over to a body that was laying on the ground. As Sasuke approached the man, he immediately recognized him as Shisui. Shock was evident in Sasuke's face. Shisui was as strong as Itachi, he couldn't be dead...could he?

"He protected me from one of the attacker's blade. It is because of him that I am still alive."

Sasuke could hear the pain in Itachi's voice. Shisui was not only their cousin, but also Itachi's closest friend.

"We should retreat."

Itachi closed his eyes as he stood up to face Sasuke.

"Yes, we should."

"Oh? Retreating Itachi? I expected more from you."

At the sound of the man's voice, Itachi's eyes flew open. Briefly, anger flashed through his eyes as he turned to face Kazuma, the head of the Furido syndicate.

"Coming out of hiding Kazuma? How like you to attack the weak instead of facing the Karasu group face on."

A cackle filled the air.

"Of course! What better way to take down an organization as strong as yours? Besides, it is your fault for herding your loved ones into a single district. Do you know how easy this was?"

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger but he felt guilty. It was his idea to relocate their loved ones into one district. He didn't think someone would be bold enough to attack them. Naruto was right...this was all his fault.

"It matters not. You will die here."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

In a flash the sound of metal clashed against one another. Kazuma's blade was halted inches away from Itachi's throat. A power struggle ensued with Itachi pushing his blade against Kazuma. Neither of them looked away from one another. They knew that tonight, one of them would die. All it would take is one misstep.

"Sasuke, I want you to evacuate all of our injured members."

Itachi's piercing gaze never left Kazuma's as he calmly ordered Sasuke to retreat.

"I can't leave you here Itachi."

"Are you disobeying me Sasuke? The day will come where you have to make a similar decision, sacrifice one life to save hundreds or allow everyone to die. Tell me Sasuke, what do you think is the best option?"

Sasuke heard the steel in Itachi's voice as he listened to his brother's warning/question. What should he do? Already he had caused dozens of deaths due to his naive move of relocating everyone into one single district. What if he makes another blunder now by making the wrong decision? Doubt clouded Sasuke's thoughts as he stood there motionless. He didn't know what to do.

"Ha! What a fine little brother you have there, Itachi. It seems I didn't need to lead an assault to weaken the Karasu group. I just have to wait until your brother takes over. I am confident that he will be the one responsible for the demise of the group!"

With a shove, Itachi pushed Kazuma back before sliding into his offensive stance.

"Sasuke, make a decision!"

Irritation was evident in Itachi's voice. He didn't think he could hold Kazuma off any longer. His energy was depleted and the injuries he had sustained earlier was taking a toll.

"Pathetic little boy. It seems I will have to make a decision for you!"

In a instant, Kazuma appeared in front of Sasuke, his blade swinging in a downward arch to slash open Sasuke's chest.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke broke out of his thoughts just as Kazuma's blade was about connect with his chest. Just as he was about to reach for his own blade, a grunt of pain filled the tense atmosphere as blood splattered across Sasuke's pale face. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of Itachi standing before him.

"An..ANIKI!"

Itachi smiled at Sasuke as he tried to fend off the pain that was rendering him unconscious. There were still many things he wanted to say to his little brother, but his time was quickly drawing to an end.

"Sasuke...I told you, everyone has a weakness. Myself included. I'm sorry Sasuke, that I wasn't able to protect you from this harsh lifestyle. I wanted you to be able to have a chance at living a normal life, but that was obviously impossible. Heh...it seems the entire Uchiha bloodline is destined to die protecting the ones they love."

Sasuke caught Itachi just as he began to slide towards the ground. Tears began to fill Sasuke's eyes, blurring the image of his brother.

"No Sasuke. You mustn't cry. No matter what happens, you cannot cry. There are hundreds of men awaiting you to lead them and it would not due for you to cry in front of them. You must bottle away your emotions. Only when you are alone or in the presence of someone you fully trust are you allowed to cry. I do hope you can find that person one day Sasuke."

"Itachi, please...you can't die."

"Hn...it's out of my hands...I can die peacefully Sasuke, because I was able to experience a bit of happiness while living and protect the one I love. If you ever have a taste of happiness, you must savor it and never let it go, because you never know when that happiness will be taken away from you."

"Hai. I understand...aniki..."

A content smile appeared on Itachi's face as he allowed himself to succumb to the darkness awaiting him. Sasuke watched as the light faded from Itachi's eyes. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to do that anytime soon. Gently, Sasuke laid Itachi's body on the ground, giving him enough time to gather himself. His emotionless mask was once again in place as he stood to face his brother's murder. Slowly, Sasuke took the few steps towards Kazuma. No words were spoken as Sasuke kneeled before the man, his head touching the cold ground that was covered in his brother's blood.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, current head of the Karasu group concede defeat. This district is yours. Allow my men to retreat."

Kazuma couldn't help but smile, as he watched the head of the Karasu group prostrated before him. It would've been a lot more satisfying if it was Itachi, but seeing Sasuke in this position pleased him greatly.

"I could kill you all right now, but I must admit. Seeing you before me, makes me pity you. How the mighty have fallen. Take your men and leave."

Sasuke rose to face Kazuma and once again nodded his head as a word of thanks. Sasuke turned and tilted his head at Genma, telling him it was time for them to retreat.

"Oh, do not forget to claim these worthless corpses. I can't have them littering my newest district."

Anger and pain laced through Sasuke as he clenched his teeth in response to Kazuma's statement. With another nod, he continued making his way back to the main house. As Sasuke passed by his brother's corpse, he swore to himself that he would obtain revenge for Itachi and all of their fallen comrades and their loved ones. Kazuma would regret the day he decided to cross the Karasu group.

* * *

"More sake."

Kisame arched an eyebrow at Sasuke's demand but willing fulfilled his request. After all, it has officially been 2 years since the Naka district incident. When Kisame had heard that his other comrade Itachi had died in battle, he decided then and there he would resign from the group. He had seen too many of his companions die that day and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay sane if he remained in the group. Besides, after Itachi's death, there was a lot of hatred in the organization due to Sasuke's unwillingness to allow the them to fight that day. It was only Sasuke's promise of revenge that held the organization together. Kisame knew that once they had achieved their revenge, the group would collapse or disband.

"Well? How is your scheme going?"

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"First part is set. Now I have Naruto and half of the Karasu members taking over all of Kazuma's districts. I will confine him to his main base in Naka and that is where the final fight will take place."

A humorless chuckle filled the room.

"How fitting. Going back to where it all started."

Sasuke continued smirking as he downed another cup of sake.

"Yes."

Silence filled the room as Kisame allowed the boy to drown himself in sorrow. Part of him felt bad for the kid. After all, he was thrust into a role that he had never really wanted and watched his brother sacrifice himself for him. Not to mention, Kisame knew that Sasuke felt guilty for the incident and that a majority of the group blamed him for it. Truth be told, Kisame was shocked Sasuke didn't kill himself after everything that happened. Hell he might have if he was forced to deal with that all at once, but Sasuke didn't. Instead he picked up the pieces and worked towards his goal of revenge, and it seemed all of his hard work will soon flourish. Maybe the kid would be able to find some peace after everything is said and done. Kisame snorted at that thought. The memories of that day would always haunt them, no matter what. Once again he focused his attention on the white roses on the counter. Speaking of flowers...

"What happened to that cherry blossom bouquet you asked me to put together for you?"

A scowl replaced Sasuke's smirk. Kisame saw it and he had an idea of what happened.

"She rejected you huh? First time it happened?"

The scowl deepened which in turn caused Kisame to smile.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I am sure you will be able to win her over with that award winning personality of yours."

"Shut up Kisame."

He couldn't help himself. Kisame started laughing at the expression Sasuke had on his face. He had never seen such a comical expression on the Uchiha boy. It didn't seem to amuse Sasuke though, as he rose from the counter and turned to leave the shop.

"Oi..haha...wait..Sasuke...haha..."

Sasuke decided to ignore him and continued to make his way to the door.

"Ok, Ok Sasuke. Let me ask you this, is she worth it?"

His hand froze on the door handle as he thought over Kisame's question. His immediate response was no, as he recalled what had happened earlier, but he knew that he would be lying to himself. A part of him did care about Sakura...but her unrealistic ideals made him want to shake some sense into her. Still...the expression she made when she defended her beliefs and the taste of her made him think maybe he did feel something more than a physical attraction towards the girl. The fact that he was willing to marry the damn woman should be proof enough.

"I take your silence means yes. Go for it Sasuke. After all, you may not have this opportunity again. Especially if you want to follow through with your plan."

"Hn."

"Don't hn me. You sound too much like your brother. You and I both know how short lived our lives are. Why not just take a chance now? Who knows, this might be the only opportunity you have to experience happiness. Don't let it slip through your fingers."

"Hn."

Kisame rolled his eyes as he watched Sasuke leave. Although he didn't show it, something clicked in Sasuke when he had said it might be his chance at his happiness. Heh, maybe the kid was willing to listen to his advice for once. Kisame smiled at that thought as he grabbed another sake bottle and took a large gulp. The burning sensation left him feeling satisfied and craving more. Taking another swig, Kisame headed to the back room, quickly rummaging through some of the paperwork until he came across the item he was looking for. Gently he brushed his thumb over the picture, taking in the familiar expressions of his comrades. All of them dead except for him. Kisame's eyes rested on Itachi as he took in the somber expression on the man's face. It would kill the damn Uchiha to smile. Even Sasuke had taken up that bad habit. A thought came to Kisame as he observed the picture. Maybe this girl that Sasuke is pursuing would be able to get the damn kid to smile. Kisame's smile widened at that image.

"Now wouldn't that be a sight to see, a smiling Sasuke. I can't image anything scarier."

Kisame's chuckle filled the room. Hopefully, the mysterious girl would be able to make that happen. After all, the damn kid deserves it.


	7. Chapter 7: An Understanding

Chapter 7: An Understanding

**A/U: Sorry it took so long, but here is the newest chapter! I hope everyone is healthy and please enjoy. One thing, a guest reviewer asked if Sasori's story as to how he was forced to join the Furido group would be revealed. The answer is yes. That is important for the plot but it will be a little later. Also a back story for Kakashi and Sakura will be revealed later on as well. **

* * *

"Kakashi."

The soft voice drew Kakashi out of his stormy thoughts. It took a tremendous effort for him to contain himself after his discussion with Kizashi. Anger overruled the guilt he had felt when he had rudely walked away from the conversation. Muffling a sigh, Kakashi rose from his bed and made his way to the door. He took a minute to compose himself before he opened the door. He had at first expected it was Kurenai awaiting to reprimand him for his disrespectful actions earlier, but he was surprised to see the person responsible for his state of turmoil standing outside his doorway.

"Sakura."

A smile light up her angelic features, which in turn made Kakashi's dark thoughts fly out the window. Her smiles always had the ability to lighten the day and relax others, regardless of the horrible day they were experiencing. A small smile tugged at Kakashi's lips and he finally gave in before leaning against the doorframe in order to examine the woman.

"How was the talk with Sasori?"

"Hmm, well I didn't kill him if that was what you were wondering. He apologized and we had a long discussion. Turns out we have a lot in common. Oh! The best part was that he returned the necklace that Okaa-san gave me. "

Sakura gently reached for the pendant that was resting between her collarbone. Her smile soften in fond remembrance as her finger lightly traced the familiar shape. Kakashi felt a wave of jealously as he watched Sakura's expression change. Why couldn't he be the one to make her look that way?

"He's not that bad of a guy, so maybe it will work out, but that's not what I came here for."

The envy inside him grew but Kakashi quickly forced himself to squash the emotion.

"What is it?"

"I want to go visit Okaa-san's grave before I return home. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me? Of course if you are unwilling, I'm sure I can go find Sasori or someone else."

Kakashi's reply was swift, "Let me get my coat."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at Kakashi's no-argument tone. He always became so protective when she mentioned other guys. Of course, Sakura had an idea why he acted that way, but she was afraid of addressing the reason why. Truth be told, she didn't really understand her feelings for Kakashi. He was the one constant in her life, the one she could depend on and she couldn't imagine life without him. But, was it really ok for her to have feelings for him? She's supposedly getting married and although she could keep on rejecting the proposal, she knew that her father would find a way to force her into the marriage. Plus, Sasori wasn't that bad of a guy and Kakashi would still be with her.

"No."

Sakura shook her head as she allowed her thoughts to get the better of her. She may have feelings for Kakashi, but to force him to stay with her after she has taken a vow to stand by her husband would be selfish. She wouldn't let him suffer for the rest of his life. He deserved better than that. A sigh escaped her lips as Sakura realized what she needed to do.

"Sakura, everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just forgot that we need to get some flowers. Can we stop by that flower shop in Naka district?"

"Sure. Let's go, it's already getting late and I don't want you to risk getting sick."

Sakura smiled as she gently reached out for Kakashi's arm. As she grasped the thick wool material of Kakashi's jacket, she gave him a tug and linked her arms through his.

"Alright."

As the two began making their way out of the Haruno compound, Sakura leaned her head against Kakashi's arm. Her action surprised Kakashi a bit. He knew that if Kizashi saw them, he would get skinned alive...again. But, the feel of Sakura against him felt so right and comfortable, that he didn't want to let her go.

"Neh, Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Kakashi's lone eye widened in response and he quickly looked down to see a peaceful expression on her face. He didn't allow himself to think that Sakura loved him in the romantic sense. It was probably a familial type of love and for him, that would be enough.

"I love you too."

Sakura's face was once again alight with a smile. She would cherish those three words from Kakashi for the rest of her life, and when the time came where she had to let him go, she would be able to do it. After all, if you love someone, you should set them free.

* * *

Kisame looked up from the pile of flowers on his counter just as the chime from the door rang for the second time today. Curious as to see who would be walking through the door this time, Kisame dropped the flowers and walked out of the back room. His eyes widened and a wide smile etched itself onto his face as he took in the pair standing before him.

"Well if it isn't Pinky and Kakashi."

"Hello Fishy!"

An eyebrow quirked in response to Sakura's newest nickname.

"Fishy, aren't you creative?"

"Hmph, as if Pinky is any better."

Kisame cackled in response before walking over to embrace the girl. Just as Kisame was about to pull away from her, he felt an eye boring a hole into his back. Unable to resist taunting Kakashi, Kisame left his arm around Sakura's shoulders and was rewarded with a glare. Holding back his snicker, Kisame led Sakura over to the counter and started to brush aside the flowers in order to pull out some more sake.

"No Kisame. I came here for flowers, not drown myself in liquor. Besides, I can already smell sake on you. How much have you drank?"

"Eh, just one or two, maybe 5 bottles. Nothing much."

A disappointed expression colored Sakura's features which in turn made Kisame feel guilty about all the alcohol he had drunk. It wasn't his fault that it was so damn addicting.

"Anyways, flowers right? I have that cherry blossom bouquet ready for you."

"I also want two bouquet of white roses."

"Oh, why is that?"

Sakura tilted her head to look in the direction of Kisame's voice, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Well since I am going to visit Okaa-san, I thought it would be a decent idea to stop by Haku and Zabuza's grave. After all, some people decide to drink instead of taking a trip to their fallen comrades' memorial."

A sheepish grin appeared on the man's face as he quickly proceeded to prepare two other bouquets.

"Well, that's how it was always done in my day, but thank you Sakura."

"You're welcome."

It truly amazed Kisame that Sakura had been brought up in the yakuza world. When he had first met her in his flower shop, he had immediately written her off as superficial girl, but after her constant visits, the two began to reminisce about the past. When he had found out her true identity, Kisame had thought she would've hated him since everyone had believed the Karasu group was responsible for the Naka incident and her mother had died during the fight, but that wasn't the case. She had just turned her cloudy green gaze at him and asked him if he thought she was stupid because it was obvious that what had happen was not Karasu's fault. That was the turning point their relationship and the two had ended up sharing some of their secrets with one another. Through Sakura, Kisame had found a friend that didn't judge him for his past affiliations or actions and for that, he would always be thankful.

"So girly, anything new happen lately?"

"Oh, the usual. Arranged marriage, then a canceled engagement. Throw in a kidnapping and a lovely conversation with a stubborn ass and then you would have a glimpse of what it is like to be Haruno Sakura."

Kisame chuckled when he heard the sarcastic tone in Sakura's voice.

"Why the canceled engagement? Soon to be husband to ugly for you?"

"Can't tell you since I'm blind, but no its because there were some bomb explosions and then I was kidnapped by your current head of the Karasu."

"Sasuke?"

The shock was apparent in Kisame's voice.

"Mhm, he is a stubborn ass by the way."

"I agree with you there. Why did he kidnap you?"

"Oh, I don't really know, but he asked me if I wanted to marry him instead of Sasori."

"WHAT?"

Kisame's tone was incredulous as he took in this tidbit of information. The gears in his head began to turn as he put two and two together. It would seem the mystery girl was Sakura. Oh, this would be interesting.

"Mhm. I said no of course."

"Why is that?"

"He's too pessimistic. His goal is revenge, but after he obtains it, what will he live for? He refuses to find some good in the world. Besides he is an asshole. His original goal was to kill the fiancée of the Furido group, but because it was me he decided against it. The idiot was willing to kill an innocent all for the sake of his revenge!"

Silence filled the room after Sakura had finish her rant about Sasuke. Running a hand over his face, Kisame let out a sigh before finishing up the bouquets.

"What do you expect Sakura? A lot of innocent lives were taken that day, your mother included. Sasuke lost his brother who had died trying to protect him and his best friend's wife and parents were killed during the incident. A majority of the members resent him for it and he was thrust into the role of the newest leader. If he didn't swear to take revenge on the Furido group, I guarantee you that their would've been a coup and the Karasu would no longer exist. That's his last connection to his older brother. Now, I'm not trying to justify his mentality, but Sakura you need to understand where he is coming from before writing him off as an ass."

Sakura bit her lip as she listened to what Kisame had said. Hearing what Sasuke had been through, really made Sakura reconsider everything she had said to him. Guilt was slowly flooding her mind as she wallowed in her thoughts.

"I see where you are coming from Kisame and I will try to understand him, but I will not cast aside my own beliefs."

A smirk was in place as Kisame handed over the bouquets to Kakashi and Sakura. Gently he reached out and tousled Sakura's hair in response.

"Yeah well I wouldn't expect you to. After all you are a stubborn girl."

"Heh. Thank you Kisame!"

Kisame waited until the pair left his shop before quickly grabbing his secret sake bottle. Quickly he took a swig before slamming the bottle on the counter. He had to give it to Sasuke. If he was planning to chase after Sakura, he was going to need to work for it. Thank the Kami that the boy was persistent when it came to getting what he wanted.

* * *

A flick of light could be seen in the barren graveyard. The black haired man drew the cigarette to his lips before releasing the smoke up into the air. Pouring a cup of sake, the man placed it as an offering in front of the plaque that served as a reminder of his loss. Taking another drag, he crouched before the marker and allowed his finger to trace the engraved script on the rough surface of the plaque. His feathered touches remained on the name of the fallen man: Uchiha Itachi.

"Soon brother, you will be avenged."

The soft whisper that held the distinct promise of vengeance traveled through the silent night until the words were lost in the gentle breeze. The man slowly rose and was prepared to leave when footsteps were heard amongst the backdrop of mindless chatter. He would've left if it wasn't for the feminine voice that he immediately recognized.

"Sakura."

A deeper voice responded to something that was said which in turn made Sasuke walk over to the unsuspecting pair without even realizing he was doing so. As he saw the two, his heart immediately clenched at the sight. Here was the woman that had somehow managed to capture his attention, standing beside another male. How many guys were rivaling for the damn girl's attention? A combination of anger and jealousy once again clouded his mind as he quickly turned away to walk off for the second time today.

"Kakashi, please place the flowers at Haku's and Zabuza's gravesite. Oh and tell them that Kisame said hi, even though he is probably passed out drunk...again."

"What about you?"

"I want to talk to Okaa-san privately. Come find me in ten minutes before we head back."

"I promise I'll be fine Kakashi."

"Fine...only ten minutes though."

A smile and a nod was his only response as Kakashi disappeared into the night. Slowly Sakura began taking the few steps towards her mother's grave. Sasuke halted mid-stride before turning to watch the rose haired woman feel her way along the path. He muttered a curse as he saw her trip over a small rock in the walk way. He knew he should just turn away and forget about her, but his brother's words along with what Kisame and Naruto had said rang in his ears. Making his decision, he approached the woman, gently brushing his hand against her arm.

"Sakura."

She wasn't surprised when she felt Sasuke's presence behind her. She had recognized him from his cigarette scent that was mixed with the subtle smell of his musky aroma.

"Took you long enough. I wanted to talk to you."

Sasuke tried to hide his surprise but decided against it since she couldn't see his expression.

"What did you want to say?"

Instead of replying, the girl grasped his arm and gently began walking forward, allowing him to be her eyes. The two walked in silence, although Sasuke was pointedly ignoring the scent of cherry blossoms that complimented the aroma of peaches that seemed to fragrant the air every time she moved. It was a different experience for Sasuke. Out of all the women he had dated, none of them were allowed to touch him freely in public. Truth be told he abhorred it, but with her, he didn't mind at all.

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst. I didn't understand where you were coming from and it was wrong of me to push my beliefs onto you, however you are at fault as well."

An ink black eyebrow rose in response.

"Oh?"

The dull green gaze was turned on him making his heart skip a beat in response.

"Yes, just because you don't agree with someone's viewpoints doesn't mean you try to belittle them."

"Hypocritical. Didn't you do the same?"

"At least I apologized."

A smirk adorned Sasuke's face as he entered into a little banter with the woman.

"Fine. I apologize as well, however your beliefs are still unrealistic."

"And you are still a stubborn ass. Point being?"

This time Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Sakura could feel the rumble coming from Sasuke and couldn't help but smile in response. He was capable of having a sense of humor.

"You know, I wouldn't allow most females to get away with calling me an ass."

"Hmm, don't try to rope me together with all of your other conquests. The difference is, I'm not trying to get in your pants."

"How can I be sure?"

"Well, first of all, you aren't my type. Egotistical males are always a turn off. Especially ones that sulk in the corner when things don't go their way."

"I do not sulk...in a corner."

A laugh filled the air.

"Alright, you don't sulk, brood sounds better."

"Hn."

"You're doing it right now."

Sasuke decided it was best to move on because it was apparent he was going to lose this conversation and she was right although he would never admit it.

"Fine. Then what is your type?"

Pink burrows furrowed together as she thought over the question.

"I don't care about looks, obviously because I can't see, but I prefer personality more than anything. He has to be honest and caring about his comrades. After all, 'those who betray their comrades are worse than trash'. That's what Kakashi taught me."

"Hn. Kakashi?"

"The man you were glaring at earlier. He has been by my side every since I was little. I love him."

"Oh? Yet you were doing just fine with Sasori earlier."

"Spying is an unbecoming trait Uchiha. I assume you meant the kiss on the cheek? It was a thank you for returning my necklace. Nothing more. Now tell me, why were you spying?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Hmm, that is true, but do not expect me to justify my own actions if you will not return the favor."

Sasuke took a minute to think about what she had said. It was a reasonable request.

"Fine. I was going to apologize but when I came upon the scene I decided it was best to leave."

"So if I waited, I wouldn't have been the one to apologize first?"

"Probably."

"Damn. Oh well. Tell me Sasuke, do you see a grave marked Haruno Mebuki?"

Sasuke took a moment to glance at his surroundings. He was so absorbed in the conversation with Sakura that he didn't notice they had almost past the grave site. Gently he guided her to the plaque, allowing her to kneel before tomb. Deciding it was best to leave her for a bit, Sasuke trailed off to the side, maintaining a distance in order to provide her with some privacy.

"Okaa-san. "

Sakura placed the flowers before the plaque and bowed her head in respect.

"I miss you, but everyone is fine and I'm doing well. Kakashi has been training me so I would be able to defend myself even though I can't see. So you don't need to worry if I'm alone, I can take care of myself. Otou-san was trying to force me into an arranged marriage with this guy named Sasori. I thought he was a jerk and I was really happy when I was kidnapped. Oh, said kidnapper is here by the way. His name is Sasuke and he is pretty decent...when he isn't brooding."

A small laugh accompanied this statement, which in turn made Sasuke cluck his tongue in response.

"Anyways, Sasori was a jerk at first, but he apologized for his behavior and returned the necklace you gave me. He isn't that bad. Oh! I forgot to say, Kakashi is doing well too, although Otou-san was being weird when he saw Kakashi and me together. I have a feeling as to why and I will talk to Otou-san tomorrow. That's all the news for now, and don't worry Okaa-san, your words still ring true today. I know what I want to do."

Sakura's jovial smile contradicted her cryptic words, but Sasuke decided it was best to ignore it. Seeing that she was finished, he walked over and helped Sakura to her feet.

"Thank you. Although our time together was short, it was enjoyable compared to last time."

"Hn."

Sakura shook her head in response, causing her rose colored locks to brush against her cheek.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

Just as Sakura was prepared to walk away, Sasuke decided to act on instinct.

"Wait, I want to see you again."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

A wry smile appeared on Sakura's face as she turned towards him.

"Smart response. I don't mind Sasuke, but I will warn you now. Do not expect anything more than friendship."

"Why?"

Sakura could hear the anger in his voice and decided it best to reject him now.

"I love someone else and already I will have to sacrifice that love if I plan to go through with the arranged marriage. Besides, if I marry into the Furido group, you will have to kill me."

"I could convince you otherwise."

Sakura scoffed in response.

"Your charms do not work on me. Besides, your goal is revenge. Why do you want me?"

Sasuke reached out to twirl a pink lock around his finger.

"You are a challenge and I enjoy challenges."

Gently, he brushed a kiss against the lock of Sakura's hair before releasing it.

"I'm afraid you will not be winning this challenge."

"Hn. We shall see. After all, I can be quite persuasive."

"And I'm stubborn."

Sasuke stared at the woman before him. Never had he met a woman who was willing to challenge him, and it made his blood boil in anticipation. He was going to have fun pursuing her and he would be damned if he lost her to Sasori or any other man for that matter. He was a selfish man, and nothing would stop him from getting his way. The silence between the two stretched until it was finally broken.

"Sakura?"

"I'm over here Kakashi."

Seeing as it was his cue to leave, Sasuke quickly brushed a kiss against Sakura's lips. Before whispering his parting words.

"I never lose."

With that, Sasuke disappeared into the night leaving a flustered Sakura in his wake.

"That jerk!"

"Who?"

Sakura quickly composed herself as she turned to address Kakashi.

"No one in particular. Let's go home."

* * *

"Sasori."

The red haired man looked up to find Kazuma awaiting him as he returned from the Haruno group's main house. With a curt signal, Sasori began to follow Furido to his office. Silently, Sasori replayed what had happened with Sakura and each time, he couldn't help the warm feeling that was growing in his chest.

"Well?"

Sasori broke out of his thoughts as he met Kazuma's piercing gaze.

"She accepted my apology and it appears, she does not reject the idea of me courting her."

" How disappointing. I was hoping you would've failed and I could've killed you for doing so. Hmph, it seems you are quite fortunate, but I cannot say the same for your comrades."

Rage colored Sasori's eyes as he forced himself to calm down.

"What did you do?"

An indifferent expression was on Kazuma's face as he proceeded to describe in graphic detail how he had killed one of his men.

"Quite pathetic. Even before he took his last breathe, he was still saying you would go and save him. It was laughable."

"You bastard!"

Venom was laced in Sasori's voice as he lunged himself at Kazuma. He was able to punch him directly in the face before Kazuma had him pinned against the wall.

"Now, now. It was only one man. You still have nine left. You wouldn't anything to happen to them, would you?"

He knew it was a lost cause to try to break free from Kazuma. Slowly he dropped his head in resignation.

"That's better. Now, I expect you to follow through this time otherwise I will not hesitate to dispose of your men in an instant."

"Fine."

"You have exactly eight weeks to win her over, until then you will be dismissed from your other duties. Focus on the girl. Leave."

Kazuma released Sasori as he walked back to his desk. Slowly he withdrew a bottle of sake before taking a long swig. Although there was a hitch in his plan, everything would be righted after Sasori succeeded in wooing the girl. Even if Sasori failed, Kazuma had another plan in the works. Of course it involved a lot more bloodshed, but that didn't faze him. Nothing would stop him from taking over the entire yakuza world. Not even a vengeful little boy named Uchiha Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8: Problems Arise

Chapter 8: Problems Arise

**A/U: Surprise! I was feeling a little under the weather so what better thing to do but write will confined in bed. Anyways, I know the last chapter was a little stiff, but it was necessary for the storyline. Enjoy this newest chapter and a big shout out to all of my reviewers! Thank you for reviewing! **

* * *

A group of men made their way down the darken alley with one goal in mind, revenge. The blonde hair male was in front, acting as the guide as they approached their targets. With a signal the other three melted into the shadows, leaving the lone male to make his way over to the cluster of guys. With a quick headcount, Naruto saw there were at least ten men hanging around. Half of them looked like they would put up a decent fight while the other half appeared to be weak. Naruto tried to smother a laugh as he took in the sight before him. This was the group that was responsible for what had occurred at Naka? Hmph, their fallen comrades were probably rolling in their grave if they saw the guys that were responsible for their premature deaths. Deciding it was best to make his appearance known, Naruto withdrew his standard tanto that everyone in the group carried with them. Lazily, he dragged the blade against the stone wall causing a screeching noise along with sparks that served to briefly illuminate the blonde boy's face. The men looked in up surprise, but didn't bother to give Naruto the time of day. Clearly they were doubting him. They would regret that soon enough.

"Yo."

"Che. What do you want punk?"

"Oh, I don't know...maybe your life."

With that, Naruto appeared behind one of the men before he quickly slit the man's throat. Shock had the other guys temporarily frozen in place which left them wide open. With a short whistle, the other members that had disappeared in the shadows reappeared and quickly dispatched the other men. It took them less than a minute to complete their tasks. Flicking his wrist to get the blood off the blade, Naruto turned to address the other members.

"Move out and let the civilians know that this district is now under the Karasu group's control. No harm will befall them."

A brief nod was the only acknowledgement that Naruto received. Running a hand through his hair he looked up into the sky and let out a breathe that he didn't even realize he was holding. Even though death was a requirement in his field of work, he would never be able to get used to it. But for the sake of avenging his mother, father and beloved Hinata, he would allow his hands to be stained with the enemy's blood.

"Only for you."

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips as he turned on his heel. The night was still young and there would be more bloodshed. No one ever said the path of vengeance was a peaceful one.

* * *

"Kazuma-sama! Kazuma-sama!"

Uttering a curse, Kazuma rose from the confines of his bed to deal with the member that dare disturb his dreams. It was a pleasant one, starring himself and the Uchiha, slowly dying before him. Beyond irritated that his fantasy was ruined, Kazuma swung open the door to find Seito standing before him.

"What is it?" Kazuma barked in response which caused Seito to flinch.

"It's the Karasu group. They have taken over the Kikyo district as well as the Ichikaru district. I believe they will target district seven next. "

Shock was the first emotion to cloud Kazuma's mind, but it was immediately replaced with anger.

"What happened to the men that were assigned there?"

"All dead."

"DAMMIT! Go summon everyone of our member now! I will not allow another district to fall into Karasu's hands. "

"Hai."

With a bow Seito disappeared to awaken the rest of the Furido members that were stationed in Naka. Muttering another curse, Kazuma spun on his heel to prepare for the day. He needed to reinforce the remaining districts he had control over before Sasuke could get his hands on them. Running through a mental list of the members he had assigned to district seven and district three, he was confident that Sasuke wouldn't be able to defeat the members there. After all, he had Fuko in charge of district seven while Fudo was responsible for district three. Still it wouldn't hurt to send more men...just in case. If Sasuke was able to succeed, then the rest of the Furido members would be forced to retreat to the Naka district and that would be a big problem.

"I won't let you succeed Sasuke."

* * *

A cell phone began to vibrate on the desk next to the dozing man. In an instant, he was awake and quickly he picked up the phone.

"What is it?"

"Kikyo and Iruka's is ours. Do you want us to go after seven and three?"

"What's the status with your group?"

"A few injuries, minor except for one of the guys had his gut slashed open. We were able to staunch the flow and he will be fine, but he is definitely out."

"Let's regroup first. I have a feeling once Kazuma hears the news he will be reinforcing the other two districts. Besides, I told you to take half of the group but you only took five guys with you?"

"Hehe...my defense, the guys we fought were weak as hell."

"Tch. Get your ass back to base and we will strategize our next move. Besides, I have a feeling the other yakuza heads will be calling a meeting very soon. Especially if Kazuma plans to whine to the other members."

"Hmph. I still don't understand how he was able to become one of the top gang leaders."

"Simple, he is slick and he preys on the weak. Sometimes you just need to know how to manipulate others to get on the top."

"Yeah, and in doing so, kill the lives of innocents and forsake your yakuza honor."

"Exactly."

"Alright we will head back. Hey, how did it go with the girl?"

"Hn."

"Come on Sasuke. Did the flowers work? Did she forgive you for being an asshole?"

"When you get back Naruto."

"Aww come on!"

Deciding it was best to just hang up, Sasuke did exactly that. He wasn't surprised that a few minutes later, the phone began to ring again.

"Uchiha."

"You are summoned to convene with the other yakuza heads at the Heiwa tea room in one hour."

"Alright."

With a smirk, Sasuke tossed the phone onto the bed as he prepared for the day. So far everything was going according to plan. As Sasuke waited for the water to heat up, he thoughts wandered over to a pink haired woman. Maybe he would be able to see her today. The idea that he might run into Sakura brought a smile on his face. He could continue with his plan of destroying Furido and wooing the girl he was attracted to.

"Today will be a good day."

* * *

"Sakura, open up."

Groggily, Sakura rose from her bed and slowly made her way over to her door. As her hands clasped around the familiar shape of a door handle, she pulled the door towards her and tried to figure out who was bugging her this early.

"Sakura."

"Kakashi?"

"Hai."

The cheery tone was evident as Kakashi took in Sakura's disheveled appearance. Not even bothering to hide his smile, he gently guided her to one of the comfy chairs and turned to prepare some coffee for her.

"What do you want?"

"Glad to see you too."

"Sorry, but I know for a fact that you are not a morning person so what is it?"

"True and neither are you. The Haruno group is being summoned to the Heiwa tea room for a meeting with the other heads."

Instantly Sakura was alert.

"What happened?"

"Apparently the Karasu group has taken over two of Kazuma's districts and he is obviously not happy."

"Hmph, so he decides to call a meeting so he can complain?"

"Basically."

"Pathetic. How can that man even claim to be a yakuza?"

Shaking her head, Sakura waited for Kakashi to bring her the coffee that she could smell brewing. A warm mug was placed in her hands and slowly she breathe in the intoxicating scent of the coffee. Taking a sip, she allowed the bitter coffee that was mixed with a little bit of milk to warm her. Holding the mug close to her, Sakura turned her gaze in the direction where Kakashi had just sat down on the other chair.

"Am I suppose to attend?"

"That's up to you. I believe Kizashi would rather you didn't."

"Ok, I'm going. Where is my kimono?

Rolling his lone eye, Kakashi walked over to her closet and quickly pulled out her deep red kimono that had the emblem of the Haruno group on the back. The obi was also white, reflecting the chosen color of the Haruno symbol. Gently he tossed it on the bed as he made his way over to the door.

"Ten minutes and we have to go. The kimono is on the bed. I'll help you tie the obi."

With a wave of her hand, Sakura rose from her seat and felt her way to her bedroom. Kakashi waited until he saw the door to her room slam shut before plopping down on the chair and pulling out his trusted novel. After a few minutes of getting absorbed in the scenarios that the book described with great detail, Sakura's door was opened.

"Kakashi, put down your porn and help me."

"Not porn," was Kakashi's response as he tucked the book into his back pocket in order to help Sakura tie the obi.

"Oh, then you don't mind reminding me a few passages?"

"Not at all."

Sighing in response, Sakura waited for Kakashi to finish before quickly twisting her hair in a loose knot at the nape of her neck.

"Shameless man."

"I prefer refined."

An arch of an eyebrow was the only response he received before Sakura looped her arm through his. As the pair made their way to the door, Sakura slipped on her wooden getas.

"How do you think Otou-san will act when he sees me there?"

"Irritated as usual."

"Good."

"Sakura..."

"I am Haruno Kizashi's heir and if I do not marry, then I will take over the Haruno group. How does he expect me to run the organization if I am not present at the meetings?"

"Simple, marry you off to some man and make it his responsibility."

"I'm not marrying a man I don't love."

"...but you would if it meant being able to protect the ones you love."

"Of course. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

Silence overcame the usually merry pair as they continued to make their way to the tea room. Both of their thoughts were occupied with the possibility of losing the other to an unwanted marriage. It seemed even if the opportunity arose to marry for love, they would rather enter into an arrange marriage in order to protect their loved ones.

"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice broke the two out of their thoughts. Sakura immediately recognized the man's voice as did Kakashi. Recalling the last encounter he had with Sasuke which involved kidnapping Sakura and then proposing to her, Kakashi immediately had his guard up as he gently pulled Sakura closer to his side. Sasuke took note of that as he arched an eyebrow in response. It seemed the gray haired man was very protective of Sakura.

"Sasuke, is your plan going well?"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Ahh, thank you for that. It is always a dream of mine to listen to men whine so early in the morning."

"You are welcome."

Kakashi observed the interaction between the two and he wasn't pleased. Since when did they become so close?

"Come along Sakura, the other heads are waiting and they aren't known for being patient."

"Ok." With that Kakashi began guiding Sakura to door, Sasuke trailing behind them. As the trio entered the tea room, a server immediately went to greet them.

"How may I help you?"

"Yakuza."

The single phrase had the woman's brown eyes widening in response. With a quick bow, the woman scurried off to find the manager. Within minutes, a man appeared before them and began leading them to the private rooms that were specifically made to accommodate the yakuza meetings. The screen doors slid open to reveal the other heads already situated around the table. Stoic expressions were present on all of the heads except for Kazuma, who wore a mask of smug indifference. Sasuke walked over to his seat as Kakashi and Sakura moved to join Kizashi. A flash of irritation appeared on Kizashi's face as he took in the sight of Kakashi and Sakura. Deciding it was best to ignore them, he turned his attention back to the other heads.

"I believe everyone knows the reason why we are here?"

A busty woman with long blonde hair and amber eyes sat at the head of the table. Her name was Senju Tsunade, the head of all the Konoha yakuza groups. No one dared to go against her decrees due to her lineage as well as her fighting capabilities. Not to mention her right hand man was Jiraiya, another legendary figure in the yakuza underworld whose prowess in fighting rivaled his perverseness.

"Hai Tsunada-sama. The Karasu group has taken it upon themselves to go after two of my districts."

"I believe they are MINE now."

Kazuma glared at Sasuke who was currently sporting a smirk on his face.

" As you can see he does not regret his actions, even though he has violated the unspoken code in which members of the same affiliations are not allowed to go after one another's territories. "

"This is true Sasuke. After all, the yakuza groups fall under my jurisdiction, and we have made an agreement that if you are part of the Konoha organization, one would not tread on another's territory."

Sakura could hear the disapproval in Tsunade's voice and decided it was the best time to give her opinion on the matter.

"Lady Tsuande, may I speak?"

A blonde brow arched in response as she recognized her beloved god-daughter.

"You may."

"This talk of violating an unspoken agreement is laughable. How can Kazuma accuse another for doing what he himself has done in the past?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura tilted her head in the direction of the Kazuma's voice but still addressed the other heads.

"The Naka incident. Your group was already part of the Konoha organization yet you still went after one of the Karasu's group territories, disregarding the fact that only civilians lived in that district. I assume the Karasu were more honorable in this takeover since they only killed the men that belonged to your organization. Is that correct Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hai. All civilians were spared. We followed the traditional way of a takeover, kill the men that belonged to the yakuza group that was in control."

Murmurs could be heard across the table as the other heads conversed with one another. All of them agreed with what Sakura had said. Kazuma was livid as he listened to the others ponder over what Sakura had said. Once again, the damn girl was ruining his plans.

"This does not change the fact that the agreement was violated!"

"Oh? Your actions were left unpunished yet you purposely continue to push for a punishment to be besotted on the Karasu group? Hypocritical. I still do not understand how a whiny man like you, was able to reach the top as one of the best yakuza groups."

With a shake of her head, Sakura continued with her speech.

"It is common for other groups to go after one another's territories. It is the yakuza way and it is hardly unexpected when there are obvious underlying tensions between certain groups. I must say, I am thankful that my engagement to one of your members was interrupted. How can the Haruno group expect to form an allegiance with a group that obvious disrespects the yakuza code and complains when his districts are taken away."

Laughter followed the end of Sakura's monologue. All of the heads turned to look at Tsunade who wasn't even attempting to hide her amusement. Sasuke was te only one who had his gaze focused solely on the pink haired woman. Admiration was clear in his eyes and Kakashi noticed it, which only irritated him further.

"What Sakura said is true. I expect more from you Kazuma. Arranging a meeting like this so you could complain. It is laughable as well as irritating. Obviously, there was no violation to the code as Sasuke followed the traditional way of a takeover and truth be told that unspoken rule was just for show. If you do not want your territory to be taken, you either garner respect from the other groups or have them fortified. There are no actual markers that dictate which territory belongs to which organization. If there is nothing else, then this meeting is over."

"Wait, there is another issue that I would like to address."

"What is it Kazuma?"

"The engagement between the Sakura and Sasori. If the two are not wed, this will be a violation of the contract that Kizashi had signed with me."

"Is this true Kizashi?"

"Hai."

Sakura was horrified as was Kakashi as the two turned their attention to Kizashi.

"What contract, Otou-san?"

A wicked smile found its way onto Kazuma's face as he withdrew a document from his overcoat.

"Here it is. It states that if there is no union between the Haruno group and the Furido group within the year, Kizashi will forfeit the control over the Haruno group to me."

All eyes were plastered on Kizashi who was silently observing the scene before him. When he nodded his head to confirm what Kazuma said was true, everyone around the table jumped from their seats and began to argue with one another.

"How could you Otou-san?"

"I still do not see the necessity to explain myself to you."

Sasuke watched as Sakura began to shake from anger. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she and the silver haired man continued to stare at Kizashi with shock and anger clear in both of their eyes. Rising from his seat, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and pulled her aside.

"You should ask what he would've received from marrying you off."

The gentle whisper that reached her ears alerted Sakura as to who was standing beside her. As she processed what Sasuke said, she quickly brushed away the tears, a determined expression now apparent on her face.

"Kazuma. What would Kizashi receive if the reunion went through?"

"Control over the Furido organization with the condition that I will still be in charge of the men, but they would answer to Kizashi."

Sakura took a minute to comprehend what Kazuma was saying. A plan began to formulate in her mind. If the two groups merged and Kizashi had accidently died somehow, then Kazuma would be in charge of the top two groups in the yakuza world.

"I won't let that happen."

Whispering that promise to herself, Sakura smiled in the general direction of Kazuma.

"Let it be known that there will be a marriage between the Haruno group and the Furido group."

Silence filled the room as all eyes were on the pink haired angel.

"However, I would like to suggest a courting period that will last at least a month. Everyone was present during the engagement ceremony and heard what was said. I would be a fool to just willingly tie myself to a man that had obvious distaste for me. This would be the Furido group's second chance to redeem themselves. "

Amber eyes studied Sakura and a small smile formed on her lips. One could not deny that Sakura knew how to maneuver her way through the yakuza organization.

"That is reasonable. Do you object Kazuma?"

"Not at all. I will say that if Sasori fails, I will be more than willing to offer myself."

Kazuma strode over to Sakura before brushing a loose strand away from her face.

"After all, who could resist a beauty like you?"

As Sakura felt Kazuma lean towards her, she gently moved away but Kazuma's hand prevented her from doing so.

"You will not ruin my plans little girl."

"Nor will I be a pawn in your scheme."

The two exchanged angry whispers before Kazuma straightened himself and turned to smile at the other heads.

"I believe that is all, Tsunade-sama. Are we free to leave?"

"Yes, meeting adjourn."

Sasuke moved to speak to Sakura but was cut off my Kakashi. He watched as the two conversed before Kakashi turned and started walking towards him.

"Sakura would like to speak to you."

His tone was stiff and it was obvious that the man disliked him. With a quick nod, Sasuke made his way over to Sakura. With a brief caress on her arm to show that he was next to her, Sakura turned her head in his direction.

"Meet me in my apartment in ten minutes. I would like to discuss some things with you."

"Alright."

With that, Sakura started walking away from Sasuke, Kakashi once again appearing by her side to guide her. Just as she was about to leave, Sakura paused in front of the doorway.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Not waiting for a response, Sasuke watched the pair disappear into the streets before turning to head over to Sakura's apartment. There were a lot of matters that they needed to discuss. First and foremost her outrageous promise to marry into Furido's group.


	9. Chapter 9: A Compromise

Chapter 9: A Compromise

**A/n: Here it is Chapter 9! I hope everyone enjoys and thanks for all the review :) **

"You're not marrying him."

Sakura paused in the doorway of her loft as Sasuke's command reached her ears. Rolling her eyes in response, she took off her shoes and made her way over to the kitchen. With her hands outstretched before her, Sakura searched for the familiar shape of her teapot that she usually left out on the counter. An irritated expression marred her face for a moment until her hands came into contact with the smooth curve of a kettle. A small smile replaced her previous expression as she turned to face the general direction in which she recalled hearing Sasuke's demand.

"Would you like some tea?"

Annoyed was how he felt as he watched Sakura ignore his comment. Deciding it was best to reiterate what he had said, Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders before lowering his lips to her ear.

"You are not marrying him."

A furious blush erupted onto Sakura's face as she felt Sasuke's breathe against her ear. Using both hands to push him away, she quickly turned to continue her task.

"Tea or not?"

"Hn."

Sasuke was amused by the reaction he got and hoped he would be able to see it again. Slowly a smirk made its way onto his face as he watched her prepare some sort of herbal tea. From his vantage point, he could see the tips of her ears were still a nice shade of red.

Muffling a sigh, Sakura could somehow picture a smirk on his face...then again she didn't really know what Sasuke look like. Her head tilted in thought as she tried to picture Sasuke. She remembered Ino saying he was gorgeous and if she hadn't married Sai, she would've gone for him, but that didn't help Sakura construct an image of what he looked like. Still lost in thought, the sound of the tea pot whistling broke her out of her reverie as she quickly turned off the stove. The click of the gas going off helped reaffirm her suspicion that the stove was off.

"Help me pour the tea and I'll respond to your demand."

Pushing himself off of the counter, Sasuke quickly poured the tea in the two matching tea cups that were adorned with cherry blossoms. Sakura motioned for him to follow her to the living room where the two sat down on the leather couch. Sasuke waited for Sakura to curl up on the sofa before handing her the tea which she proceeded to cradle in her lap. A peaceful expression adorned her face as the calming scent of jasmine and lemongrass teased her nose.

"I don't plan to marry Sasori just yet. You have a month to get your revenge and hopefully you will succeed by then."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow in response to Sasori's name. Since when were they on a first name bases? Pushing that thought a side, he focused on the last part of Sakura's statement.

"We will succeed and a month should be more than enough."

"What is your plan?"

Taking a sip of his tea before putting it back on the small coffee table, Sasuke pondered if he should tell Sakura about his plans. He might as well since she had just bought him some much needed time and from what he could tell during the meeting, she knew how to strategize against her opponents. Plus, she was already throwing a wrench in his plans since he was interested in her.

"I have a few of my members reclaiming the Furido group's territories until they are all forced to retreat in Naka. From there, it will be an all out attack until I kill Kazuma."

Sakura leaned forward and used her free hand to find the coffee table before gently placing the tea cup on the smooth surface.

"What about the civilians in Naka? If you plan to go for an all out attack, there will be civilian causalities, especially if you plan to use that stunt you did during my engagement party."

"I plan to evacuate them and replace them with all of my members before the actual attack."

"No, you will be alerting Kazuma if you do so. The man is shady as hell, but you cannot deny that he knows how to strategize and make things work towards his advantage."

"True...what do you suggest?"

Sakura drummed her fingers against the arm of the couch as she thought about a different plan of attack.

"Hmm...a majority of the tenants residing in Naka district know and trust me. Using that to my advantage, the day of your attack, I will have my members ready to evacuate the civilians before your showdown with Kazuma. This way, the civilians won't be harmed and after you win, no one will dare compare you to Kazuma for what happened in Naka a year ago."

"That's a good idea, but why are you willing to assist me? I thought you were against revenge?"

Sasuke watched as Sakura sighed in response before turning her gaze away from him.

"I'm not against revenge per say, but I am against pointless deaths, especially when they could've been avoided. Besides, I lost someone dear to me that day and I know what it's like to crave for blood of the one responsible but I know that I can't live my life based solely off of that."

He could honestly say that he never thought about what he would do after he got his revenge. Sasuke's entire being since Itachi's death was dedicated to avenging his brother. Sure he squeezed in a few moments of pleasure here and there but never has he thought about what he would do after he succeeded. Would he settle down? Leave the yakuza lifestyle? No, it would be impossible for him to walk away. He needed to maintain the Karasu group in honor of his brother, otherwise his only connection to his brother would be lost forever. He couldn't allow that to happen, but maybe he could start a family. Sasuke looked at Sakura as he tried to picture being with her.

Surprisingly, it was fairly simple and vivid. He could immediately see her holding a small baby in her arms, awaiting his return each day. The image caused a shiver of excitement to surge through him. Never would he have imagined having a family someday, but with her, it seemed possible.

"That's true."

Sakura quirked a smile in response. It seemed he didn't have a one track mind. Reaching down, Sakura twirled the cherry blossom pendant, the action catching Sasuke's attention.

"Did your mother give you that?"

"Yes."

Sasuke watched as a forlorn expression appeared on Sakura's face. Her already cloudy gaze seemed to drift off into a far off memory.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

A small smile replaced the forlorn expression as she refocused her gaze on him.

"Yeah, I think you deserve to know."

* * *

"Sakura! Hurry up, I need to go do some shopping in Naka and I want you to come with me."

"Just a second!"

In a blur, Sakura grabbed her purse and a pair of slippers before running past Kakashi who was making his way to the entrance. He was accompanying them today along with three other members. Otou-san was very protective whenever his wife and daughter went out. There really wasn't a need for that many bodyguards, especially since Okaa-san was more than adept at fighting.

"I'm ready!"

Mebuki's dark green eyes were alight with amusement as she took in the disheveled appearance of her daughter. Shaking her head she turned to greet Kakashi who had his nose buried in another one of his books.

"Alright you two slowpokes, let's head out."

Sakura looped her arm through her mother's as the two began walking over to Naka.

"Why did you want me to head out with you today?"

Mebuki graced Sakura with a small smile before turning her attention back to the different shops they were passing. Various smells from the restaurants wafted through the air, encouraging Sakura's stomach to growl in response. A chuckle accompanied the growl as Mebuki reached into her bag and withdrew her coin purse. Taking out a few coins, she walked over to buy a few sticks of dango for her daughter and the little group accompanying them. After passing the treats out, Mebuki gestured for the others to leave as she prepared to converse with her daughter.

"My observant daughter has already seen through my facade. The main purpose of this trip is because I have an important matter to discuss with you."

Sakura munched on the treat, focusing on the delicious taste of the dango. After plopping the last bite in her mouth, she threw away the stick before giving her Okaa-san her undivided attention.

"What is it Okaa-san?"

"What do you know about the Furido group?"

"They are an up and coming group that Otou-san has been keeping his eyes on. They use underhanded tactics to further their status."

"That is correct. Their leader Kazuma, is ruthless and cold-blooded. Rumors have been spread that he murdered his own son due to a dispute over who would take control of the group."

"Only rumors?"

A bitter smile graced Mebuki's lips as she finished her own dango stick.

"It is true."

A look of horror replaced Sakura's usual peaceful expression, but it quickly changed to an angry expression.

"How could he? That is his own flesh and blood."

A pale eyebrow arched in response to the question.

"Did you forget that you are a yakuza? Not all of them are as honor bound as your Otou-san or some of the older groups. However, there is a reason why I am telling you this."

"Well?"

"They have offered to form an alliance with the Haruno group in exchange for your hand in marriage."

"I would never marry a despicable man like him."

"I know. I wouldn't allow it nor will your Otou-san. Which is why I brought you out today. Kazuma met with your father earlier and he was told that the alliance was rejected. He told him that his group was too weak and an alliance would only be beneficial to them. Your Otou-san also said you are promised to the head of the Karasu group. He was praising Itachi for being honorable and a good man. Of course this angered Kazuma. He cursed up a storm before swearing to obtain an alliance with our group. From his expression, it seemed that he would do anything to ensure this allegiance."

Sakura was silent as she processed this information.

"If Kazuma does manage to tie his group to ours, I believe he will attempt to kill your Otou-san and take over the entire organization. If he succeeds, he would have no difficulty overthrowing Tsunade and taking control of the entire yakuza groups that reside in Konoha."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I want you to marry Itachi. At least knowing you are already promised to someone else and an alliance will be formed with the Karasu should halt Kazuma's plans but..."

"Knowing him, he may try to do something underhanded in order prevent this from happening."

Mebuki nodded in response.

"This is why I am pushing for a quick marriage as soon as possible. I am thinking within a month. Itachi has already agreed and I fear that if this union does not occur soon, something ominous will occur. From my contacts, it seems Kazuma had taken over a strong group of yakuza from Suna. A man named Sasori was part of that group and he has sworn his loyalty to Kazuma."

"Yes, it would be best to marry Itachi soon. If he has agreed, then I will give my consent as well."

Mebuki smiled fondly at her daughter.

"Your Otou-san was worried you would throw a fit, but I told him our daughter is very rational and would do anything for our comrades although she has a very short temper."

"Okaa-san!"

"Am I wrong?"

A blush colored Sakura's cheeks in response to her Okaa-san's question.

"No, besides Itachi seems like a decent man so it wouldn't be that bad. I prefer to marry him over Kazuma."

"Oh, I agree. He is quite good-looking."

"You are married."

"But not dead."

Amusement was clear as day on Mebuki's face but it was quickly replaced with a serious expression. Gently, she reached her hand out and placed it over her daughter's.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I wanted you to marry for love, but you are being forced into a marriage."

"I don't mind."

"I know and because you are a dutiful daughter, you will follow through with this agreement. However, a word of advice. Nothing is certain in this world except for death. Even then, we do not know when our time will come, but until then, I implore you to live your life to the fullest. There may not be love at first, but I know overtime you two will grow to care for each other. I don't know how long that will take nor if Itachi will survive long enough for it to happen, but at least try to create some happy memories together. After witnessing his parents being killed, the boy has forgotten what it is like to be happy. With this union, I hope he will be able to smile again and you will be able to have a taste of what it is like to love and maybe be loved."

"I'll do my best Okaa-san. I promise."

Mebuki released her daughter's hand before leaning back against her chair.

"That's all I wanted to hear. It is saddening to think that this world we live in is usually encompassed in darkness, but I know there are some moments in which even we, the yakuza, are able to have a taste of happiness. It isn't easy to obtain or even to maintain, but know that it is possible."

Sakura nodded her head as she listened to her mother. It was unsettling how her Okaa-san's words left an uneasy feeling with Sakura. If she didn't know better, it sounded as if her Okaa-san was imparting a final piece of wisdom before she embarked on a battle that she would not return from. All of Sakura's thoughts were shattered when an explosion went off. In an instant, a burst of light surrounded the area, temporarily blinding Sakura. Vainly she reached for her Okaa-san's hand.

"Sakura!"

"Okaa-san!"

The light subsided and as Sakura's eyes refocused, the buildings across the shop was blown to bits. A horrified expression marred Sakura's face as she took in the scene. Quickly she rose from the ground, grasping her side that was injured from the impact of the explosion. Her green eyes scanned the area until they rested on her Okaa-san who was assisting some citizens from the ground. Sakura made her way over, grasping her Okaa-san's shoulder to show she was okay.

"What's going on?"

A steely expression replaced Mebuki's calm expression.

"I don't know, but it seems Naka district is being raided. This doesn't make sense because everyone knows the residents are family members of those in the Karasu..."

Mebuki's eyes widened in response as the pieces of the puzzle began falling into place.

"He wouldn't."

"Kazuma?"

"Yes, it seems he plans to go after the Karasu group in order to prove his worth. Damn! How underhanded of him to attack defenseless citizens!"

"I agree, but we must go and find Kakashi and the others so we can leave."

Mebuki nodded as the two began to make their way to the exit. Sounds of metal clanging against metal could be heard, which caused Mebuki to instinctively reach for her own tanto.

"Sakura, stay close to me."

"Hai."

As Sakura inched closer to her Okaa-san, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her forcefully until she made contact with a man's chest.

"Oh, so this is the girl that boss was suppose to marry."

Fear clenched at her heart as she took in the face of her captor. Matted black hair that was complimented with a pair of ebony eyes. His expression was twisted into a sneer which in turn elongated the scar that stretched across his right cheek to the left cheek.

"Let her go."

The man tore his gaze away from Sakura to leer at Mebuki who was poised in a battle stance. Anger and determination was conveyed in her stance.

"Ooh and the wife is here too. Boss will pleased, eh?"

Sakura peered behind the man's shoulder to see more men approaching them, leaving a trail of corpses in their wake.

"Oi, Kanzo, take the girl."

As the man moved to push Sakura away, Mebuki intervened with a quick slash of blade, disposing the man named Kanzo. In an instant, Mebuki grabbed at Sakura and pushed her behind her.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I need you to go look for Kakashi and the others."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I still got a good fight left in me."

Sakura bite her lip in response as she considered the different outcomes. She didn't want to leave her Okaa-san, but she would be useless in a fight.

"Sakura...it is not an option."

Steeling her resolve, Sakura turned to leave.

"Be safe."

* * *

"What happened next?"

A sad smile appeared on Sakura's face as she lost herself in her memories.

"I was able to find Kakashi and we both ran back to assist my Okaa-san. She was actually holding her own but she didn't see an attacker from behind. Of course, my impulsiveness got the better of me. I ran to distract the attacker and he turned to strike me across my eyes."

Gently, Sakura closed her eyes, allowing Sasuke to see the faint scar that stretched across her eyes. Anger filled Sasuke but he quickly calmed himself.

"What happened next?"

"All I remember seeing was a horrified expression on my Okaa-san's face as the man she was fighting cut her down. Then the pain took over and I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital and everything was dark. I thought it was because of the bandage covering my eyes but the doctor told me I was blind. Thankfully, Kakashi was there to support me and the rest is history."

Silence filled the room as Sasuke took in Sakura's story. Another minute went by before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

Surprise was apparent in her expression.

"Why?"

"I could've prevented all of this if I didn't move all of the member's family into that district. I should've known it would be targeted by Kazuma."

Sakura shook her head in response.

"You couldn't have known. Besides, I could blame myself for interfering with my Okaa-san's fight. She might have won and still be alive if I didn't run into a middle of a dispute."

"Hn. It seems we are both at fault."

"Hence there would be no point in blaming ourselves. We need to move forward. Besides, if everything went as planned, I would've been married to Itachi and you would be my step-brother."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in response at the thought of the girl he was interested in, married to his brother. It seemed that something good did come out of what happened at Naka.

"So Sasuke, will you agree to help me?"

"Yes..."

A smile light up Sakura's face as she clasped her hands together.

"But you will need to do something."

The smile drifted away as her brows furrowed in response.

"What is it?"

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he waited until Sakura reached for her tea before he told her his request.

"You and I will date for the entire month."

Sakura choked on her tea as she heard Sasuke's request. Trying to compose herself, Sakura frantically placed the tea back on the table.

"Why."

"It is obvious that I am interested in you and since we got off of the wrong foot, this would be the best way to restart our relationship."

"What if I say no?"

"Well, I don't necessarily need your help in obtaining my revenge, but if you say no, you would lose your chance to experience what it is like to date like a normal girl."

"Of course my date would be with a yakuza head," was Sakura's dry response.

"Mine would be the daughter of one of the top yakuza gangs too."

"Oh? Run out of fan girls?"

"Nope, they just don't interest me."

"Because they don't understand the word No?"

A frown marred Sasuke's expression.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Fine, but there will be a condition."

"What is it?"

"Come here."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow in response as he walked over to sit beside Sakura. He waited until she repositioned herself to face him before he asked his next question but he was halted when he felt Sakura brush her fingertips gently against his cheek. A tingle of sensation flooded through him at that brief contact.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what you look like. Now stay quiet and don't move."

Sakura continued to trace the contours of Sasuke's face, as she tried to envision the man sitting before her. Gently, her fingertips brushed across his eyes, taking in the oval shape and reveling in the feel of his eyelashes tickling her skin. As she continued her trek across his face, the image she had of Sasuke began to focus, as little details added to the overall picture. An aristocratic nose was what she felt as she finally reached his thin lips. Gently she rested her fingertips against his lips as she was able to get an idea of what Sasuke looked like. A smile adorned her features as she began to pull away but she was stopped by Sasuke grabbing her hand.

The entire time he felt her butterfly touch against his skin only served to excite him. He was lucky that she was unable see the flush of red that adorned his cheeks. Never had he experienced the most innocent touches which served to aspire arousing thoughts. Gently he brought her fingertips to his lips as he pressed a kiss against them. He was happy to see a blush coloring Sakura's cheeks.

"Satisfied?"

"For now."

Sasuke smiled in response as he released he hand..

"So, do you agree to our deal?"

"Yes. Remember, one month."

"That's more than enough. I'll stop by tomorrow for our first date. Be ready by 7:00pm."

"Alright."

Sakura waited until she heard the click of the door before releasing the breathe that she was holding. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she replayed what had occurred moments ago. With a quick shake of her head, Sakura rose from her seat as she felt her way to the bathroom. Her hands came into contact with the cool metal of the bath tub. With a quick twist and a temperature check, Sakura waited for her bathtub to fill. Her thoughts were still focused on Sasuke. With an exasperated sigh, Sakura threw her hands up in defeat.

"Dammit! I might actually be falling for him."


End file.
